LoVe & HaTe
by BooJaejoongie is Mine
Summary: This is END! YUNJAE! Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...#cerita pasaran plus summary ancur... just read it...
1. Chapter 1

**Pertama – tama Jia pengen ngucapain Saengil Chukka Hamnida buat our Lovely Yunppa – Jung Yunho. Semoga tambah langgeng ama emak BooJae... qeqe...**

**N epep ini Jia persembahkan sebagai hadiah..hehe..**

**Berhubung Jia belum dapet feel dari epep Jia yang masih ngegantung.. Jia post aja epep ini.**

**Tenang aja.. epep ini udah dalam status Complete koq.. cuman Jia postnya seminggu sekali aja yaa per – chapternya (dan mungkin jika ada req jalan cerita, bisa Jia pertimbangkan dan tambahkan) ... itupun kalau ada yang berminat,, ^^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**Love & Hate**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T – M ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Etc**

**Summary: Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...**

**Warning: Yaoi, Absurd, Typo, OOC, Adaptasi dari author TMARIONLIE (ijin resmi dari author) ... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... etc**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Reading...**

.

Lagi-lagi namja tampan berkulit eksotis itu mengikuti namja lain yang tampak lebih manis plus cantik itu secara diam-diam. Entahlah,namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itupun tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi terus-menerus memperhatikan namja ini.

Yunho mengenalnya, tentu saja, karena namja cantik itu – Jung Jaejoong adalah kakak angkatnya, anak dari wanita yang dicintai ayahnya.

Awalnya Yunho sangat membencinya. Bahkan ia tak sudi memanggil namja cantik yang lebih tua 11 hari itu dengan sebutan hyung.

Ayahnya membawa Jaejoong saat Yunho berusia 7 tahun. Entahlah kenapa Yunho sangat membencinya, apalagi saat mendengar kalau Jaejoong adalah anak dari wanita yang dicintai ayahnya.

Orangtuanya memang menikah karena perjodohan, dan hal itu membuat ayahnya harus melepaskan kekasihnya yang adalah seorang penyanyi asal Jepang itu dan menikahi ibunya Yunho. Yunho tak tau apa yang terjadi pada orangtua Jaejoong sehingga ayahnya membawa Jaejoong kerumah mereka. Hal itu sempat membuat Yunho frustasi karena ayahnya sangat perhatian pada Jaejoong, bahkan ibu Yunho pun juga. Yunho tak mengerti jalan pikiran ibunya, bukankah dia tau kalau Jaejoong itu adalah anak dari wanita yang dicintai ayahnya, tapi kenapa ibunya malah memberikan cinta dan perhatiannya pada anak itu? Sungguh tak masuk akal sama sekali.

Hari-hari saat mereka dibesarkan bersama pun membuat hati Yunho yang sudah terluka karena mendapati kenyataan kalau ia tak dilahirkan dari sebuah cinta kasih pun menjadi semakin terluka saat Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan bahkan cenderung cantik dan baik, juga sangat pintar. Karena itu Yunho pun belajar dengan sangat giat agar mampu menandingi kakaknya itu, dan usahanya berhasil.

Yunho juga tak mengerti apa yang ada diotaknya sampai membuatnya iri dengan Jaejoong, bahkan ayah dan ibunya memberi perhatian yang sama padanya, sama seperti pada Jaejoong, tapi Yunho tetap tak menyukai itu semua. Tidak, dia tak akan menyukainya jika Jaejoong masih ada ditengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Yunho sangat membencinya, membenci apapun yang ada pada diri Jaejoong, wajahnya, otaknya yang encer, dan sifatnya yang lembut, semua tak ada yang disukai oleh Yunho. Bahkan perhatian yang Jaejoong

berikan padanya pun ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Yunho bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum semenjak Jaejoong hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

.

* * *

-Flashback,Yunho POV-

.

"Yunho-ah...appa memanggilmu untuk makan'' paggil Jaejoong suatu saat.

''Aku tidak sudi makan satu meja denganmu!'' jawabku waktu itu dengan ketusnya.

''Yunho-ah, appa dan umma mengajak kita berlibur ke Jepang, kau ikut kan?''

''Aku akan ikut kalau kau tinggal!''

Dan entah apa yang ada diotaknya, tapi dia menuruti kata-kataku, dia benar-benar tak ikut pergi berlibur bersama kami dengan alasan yang tentu saja dibuat-buat olehnya.

''Yunho-ah...bukankah hari ini kau berulang tahun? Kau mau hadiah apa dari hyung?''

Dan saat aku berulang tahun yang ke-16 kemarin itulah aku terakhir melihatnya tinggal dirumah. Benar, dia pergi dari rumah karena ucapanku. Karena saat dia menanyakan apa kado yang kuminta dengan ketus aku menjawab bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah dia pergi dari hidupku, dan tak mengganggu kehidupanku dan keluargaku, dan kutegaskan sekali lagi padanya kalau aku sangat membencinya.

Masih kuingat dengan jelas airmatanya mengucur deras saat aku menyuruhnya pergi dari hidupku, tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku malah sangat senang karena dia menuruti apapun yang kuinginkan, dia benar-benar meminta pada appa agar membiarkannya hidup sendiri, bahkan ia memohon sambil menangis saat appa tak mengizinkannya, hingga appa luluh dan mengizinkannya tinggal sendiri, dengan syarat harus tinggal diapartemen milik appa.

Aku sudah sangat senang saat tau dia benar-benar sudah pergi, tapi ternyata tidak sepenuhnya, karena appa menyuruhnya pindah kesekolah yang sama denganku, disini, SM Highschool. Hal itu sempat membuatku sangat kesal.

Tapi waktu itu Jaejoong mengatakan...

''Tenanglah,Yunho...hyung berjanji tak akan mengusik kehidupanmu, tak akan ada yang tau bahwa kita bersaudara, hyung tak akan mengambil apapun lagi milikmu, hyung janji...mari kita tak saling mengenal disekolah''

.

Dan setelahnya hari-hari yang kami jalani seperti sekarang. Jaejoong benar-benar menjelma menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, seperti seseorang yang tak kukenal.

Wajah tampan plus cantiknya tertutupi dengan penampilan culunnya, dan saat bertemu denganku dia bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalku. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuatku merasa aneh, aku sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap sok perhatiannya padaku. Bahkan saat dia dibully oleh Yoochun dan Changmin karena tanpa sengaja menabrak Yoochun juga dadaku terasa sesak walaupun aku hanya diam menyaksikannya. Entah dia menjadi benar-benar ceroboh sekarang atau karena ingin menyempurnakan penyamarannya, akupun tak tau.

.

- end flashback, end Yunho POV -

* * *

.

Yunho masih memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk sendirian memakan makanannya ditaman belakang sekolah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dari balik pohon besar yang ada dibelakangnya. Namja manly itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan dirinya kebalik pohon saat dia melihat Jaejoong hendak berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi tiba-tiba Yunho medengar suara seorang yeoja yang berteriak dari arah tempat Jaejoong duduk tadi. Yunho pun mengintip mereka. Ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah Jesica Jung, salah seorang artis yang bersekolah di SM Highschool. Sepertinya yeoja itu menduduki bekas makanan Jaejoong karena Yunho melihat rok gadis itu sedikit kotor.

''YA! kenapa setelah makan kau tak membereskannya?''

Jesica berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho mengepal, entah kenapa namja bermata musang itu merasa tak suka melihat Jaejoong dibentak-bentak seperti itu. Jaejoong hanya membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Tapi diluar dugaan Jesica malah menyiram kepala Jaejoong dengan es jeruk miliknya.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya dan semakin kesal saat melihat Jaejoong yang menggigil kedinginan. Dengan cepat Yunho berjalan kearah mereka dan menyiram Jesica dengan minuman isotonik yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Jesica memekik histeris sedangkan Jaejoong membelalakkan mata melihat siapa orang yang membelanya.

''Yun-Yunho-ah...'' lirih Jaejoong tak percaya...

.

* * *

-Jaejoong POV-

.

Aku saat ini sedang duduk ditaman belakang sekolah sambil menikmati makan siangku. Beginilah hal yang kulakukan setiap hari disekolah, duduk dibelakang sekolah, sambil makan dan memikirkan adikku, tidak...orang yang sangat kusayangi ,ah, tapi ini juga tidak benar, karena perasaanku terhadapnya tidak sesepele itu.

Aku mencintainya...aku mencintai Jung Yunho, adik angkatku yang sangat membenciku. Air mataku rasanya ingin keluar jika aku mengingatnya.

Akan lebih baik jika waktu itu appa tak memaksaku sekolah ditempat ini, bukankah akan lebih mudah bagiku melupakan perasaan menyimpang ini jika aku tak melihatnya? Aku sendiripun sebenarnya tak yakin juga.

Hanya saja, sangat sulit bagiku untuk berubah menjadi orang lain, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk itu, menjadi sesorang yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengenal siapa diriku. Aku membiarkan orang lain meremehkanku, bukan karena aku lemah. Semua ini kulakukan untuk Yunho-ku.

Aku sadar aku tak akan bisa mencairkan es dihatinya yang telah lama membeku karena kehadiranku di hidupnya, aku tak ingin berharap, karena aku tau rasa benci itu sudah mendarah daging didalam dirinya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berpura-pura tak mengenalnya walaupun dada ini terasa sangat sesak saat aku melihatnya disekolah.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan makan siangku. Akupun bangkit dan membereskan barang-barangku, ponsel, dan segala jenis barang lainnya yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan didalam kelas. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berteriak disebelahku. Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan kulihat Jesica dengan roknya yang kotor karena menduduki bekas makananku tadi. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihatnya. Dia marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

Aku sungguh sangat kesal.

Dia kotor karena kecerobohannya sendiri, kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?

Tapi berhubung aku adalah namja yang tak ingin ribut dengan yeoja cerewet sepetinya, maka yang kulakukan hanya membungkuk dan meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi tak kusangka dia malah menyiramkan es jeruknya ke arahku, membuatku jadi menggigil kedinginan. Dasar nenek sihir menyebalkan!

Saat sibuk mengusap- usap air jeruk itu tiba-tiba kudengar si nenek sihir itu memekik keras. Apa lagi sih yang diteriakinya?

Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mataku membulat sempurna saat kulihat seseorang menyiram Jesica dengan minuman isotonik yang entah milik siapa.

Dan tubuhku menegang saat tau siapa orang itu, aku sungguh seperti bermimpi melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini deganku.

Jung Yunho...

Dia membentak dan mengusir Jesica hingga gadis itu pergi.

''Yunho-ah...''

Aku membisikkan namanya tak percaya dan dia langsung berbalik ke arahku. Mata musangnya sedang menatapku lembut saat ini. Ya Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap?

''Gwenchana?'' suaranya mengagetkanku.

Dengan cepat aku menunduk.

''N-ne...gwenchana...'' sahutku pelan.

Dia mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap wajahku yang basah dengan lembut. Tubuhku menegang, benarkah ini Yunho yang selalu membenciku? Kenapa sikapnya sangat lembut padaku? Yunho masih membersihkan wajahku dan mataku tak bisa lepas menatap wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba kulihat dia menatap mataku, membuatku tersentak dan cepat-cepat menunduk. Akupun membungkuk dan berterima kasih padanya.

''Gomawo, Yunho-ssi''

Lalu dengan cepat aku pergi meninggalkannya. Aku takut tak bisa menahan diriku jika terus-menerus menatapnya.

.

- Jaejoong POV end-

.

Yunho mendesah kecewa saat Jaejoong berlari meninggalkannya.

"Yunho-ssi? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu Jae? Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin mengenalku lagi?"

.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**Setiap cahpternya tidak akan lebih dari 3000 words.. max 2000-an keatas... karena Jia pengen lebih gampang dimenngerti oleh readers semua dan agar tidak membosankan saat epep ini cepat update...**

**Akhir kata.. gomawo buat yang sudah bersedia membaca epep ini... bolehkah Jia tau kesan dan pesan readers semua dalam bentuk RIPIU...? ^^**

**Xx Hug & Kiss xX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of request dari salah satu readers setia saya yaitu PARK JULY yang pengen epep ini update 3 hari sekali... eum...sepertinya bisa dipertimbangkan...#cielah belagu amat ane... **

**dan untuk hari ini saya update setelah tiga hari loh... but untuk next chap.. semoga bisa tiga hari juga... #udah kaya sinetron aja pake schedule...**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**.**

**Dee chan – tik | ****aliensparkdobi**** | MaxYJ | QueenJJBum | ****heeli**** | booyunnie | ****joongmax | ****Kim Eun Seob | ****everadit**** | haruko2277 | ****missjelek**** | jaejae | Mayasari | Guest | bear buncit | Guest | ****ifa. | ** **Youleebitha | ****Lady Ze**** | yoon HyunWoon | Jung Jaehyun | Hana – Kara | ****Aaliya Shim | ****hanasukie**** | ShinJiwoo920202 | ****YunHolic**** | irengiovanny | YunJae24 | ****leeChunnie | ****Park July | ****Taeripark | ****Dennis Park | ****Haiiro-Sora**** | Jung Joongie | ****ChwangKyuh EvilBerry | Viviandara Phanthom | ****chidorasen**** | UnnieDongsaeng |** ** | | Black Swan II | Chy BooJae | miszshanty05 | 0212echy | Dipa Woon | aoi ao | diahsshii**

**.**

.

**apakah ada yang belum kesebut? Jia harap sudah semua. tapi kalau ternyata belum, Jia minta maaf.. Jika ada nama yang terpotong, itu murni dari FFN, karena Jia sudah berusaha menulis dengan sebenar- benarnya dan selengkap lengkapnya. **

* * *

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**Love & Hate**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T – M ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Etc**

**Summary: Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur cepat, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adatasi dari epep karya author Tmarionlie (ijin resmi dari author) ... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... etc **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

* * *

.

_Priview..._

_._

_Yunho mendesah kecewa saat Jaejoong berlari meninggalkannya.  
_

_"Yunho-ssi? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu Jae? Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin mengenalku lagi?"  
_

.

.

**CHAP 2**

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik tapi culun sedang berjalan menuju keperpustakaan begitu jam istirahat tiba, tapi belum juga setengah jalan, namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong, mematung saat melihat Yunho yang sedang berjalan dengan genknya dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya saat ini. 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka saat ini?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya ragu, akan jalan terus atau berbalik saja? Walau bagaimanapun, Jaejoong adalah salah satu "korban bully" Changmin dan Yoochun, teman satu genk Yunho yang kini ada didepannya.

Jaejoong galau, tapi jalan yang harus diambilnya adalah maju terus kedepan. Dan dengan langkah yang bergetar Jaejoong pun berjalan maju kedepan. Dengan jantung yang berdebar Jaejoong terus maju dan setengah berlari saat mereka berpapasan. Dan saat mereka berpapasan itulah, Jaejoong seakan mendengar Yunho memanggilnya.

" Jaejoong - ah...''

Tapi Jaejoong yang merasa bahwa ia mungkin saja tengah berkhayal jika Yunho memanggil namanya - malah berlari dengan cepat.

" Jaejoong - ah...tunggu...''

Tingkah Yunho itu membuat teman-temannya yang lain heran.

''Yunho-ah, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si culun itu?'' tanya Yoochun. Tapi Yunho hanya diam tak menjawab.

''Aku ada urusan...'' kata Yunho singkat lalu pergi kearah Jaejoong pergi tadi.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya Jaejoong sampai diperpustakaan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Jaejoong merasa lega bisa menjauh dari mereka.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tak ada seorangpun disini saat ini. Saat Jaejoong berniat mengambil salah satu buku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa kakinya lemas, dan membuatnya menabrak salah satu rak buku dengan keras. Jaejoong sudah pasrah, saat merasa sebentar lagi buku-buku tebal itu akan berjatuhan menghujaninya. Jaejoong pun memejamkan matanya erat.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Dapat didengarnya suara buku-buku berjatuhan ke lantai, tapi entah kenapa tak ada satu pun yang mengenainya, Jaejoong justru merasa teduh.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada dalam lindungan seseorang. Didongakannya kepalanya, dan...

DEG...!

Yunho sedang menahan buku-buku yang berjatuhan dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atara rak buku di atasnya. Seperti payung.

''Jaejoong-ah...gwenchana?'' kata Yunho lembut pada Jaejoong.

'Ya Tuhan, benarkah dia Yunho yang sangat membenciku? Kenapa sikapnya sangat aneh belakangan ini?' batin Jaejoong lagi.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan hanya mampu menunduk di depan Yunho.

''A-aku baik-baik saja, te-terima kasih, Yunho-sii...''

Jaejoong baru akan berniat kabur, tapi dengan cepat Yunho menariknya masuk kedalam pelukannya...

''Jangan menghindariku lagi Jae...jangan menghukumku lagi...aku sudah tak bisa lagi menanggungnya...''

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu pelukan Yunho melemah, dan dia terjatuh. Jaejoong masih diam mematung mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan langsung panik saat melihat pelipis Yunho mengeluarkan banyak darah. Jaejoong menatap nanar sekelilingnya dan melihat sebuah miniatur kapal dengan ukuran cukup besar yang terbuat dari besi tergeletak bersama buku-buku yang berjatuhan tadi.

'' Jaejoong-ah...''

Rintihan Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu pun langsung berjongkok meraih Yunho kedalam pelukannya. Airmatanya jatuh.

''Yunho-ah...bertahanlah...aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit...'' Jaejoong mencoba menahan Yunho agar tetap sadar.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sendu.

''Jangan menangis lagi karenaku... " lirih Yunho.

Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, lalu tak sadarkan diri...

.  
. ...

.

* * *

Yunho mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya sungguh sakit. Yunho merasa pusing dan mual karena bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak kedalam penciumannya.

Yunho duduk perlahan saat kesadarannya mulai pulih. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kamar yang serba putih, lalu Yunho melihat Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu duduk mengelilingi ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

''Kau sudah sadar? Apa masih terasa sakit?'' Yoochun langsung menghujani Yunho dengan pertanyaannya.

Yunho tak menjawab dan hanya memandang sekelilingnya.

''Dimana ini?'' tanyanya pelan dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur..

''Ini rumah sakit'' kali ini Changmin yang mejawab.

''Yunho-ah, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa terluka?'' kali ini si duck butt Junsu yang bertanya pada Yunho.

Diantara mereka, hanya Kim Junsulah satu-satunya yang paling tidak menyetujui pembully-an Jaejoong. Dia tidak bergabung dengan mereka dalam hal itu, tapi juga tidak mencegahnya, tapi jika apa yang mereka lakukan sudah dianggapnya melampaui batas, saat itulah dia akan menegur teman – temannya itu. Mungkin karena ia memang memiliki hati yang lembut, sama seperti Jaejoong.

''Entahlah... " Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Junsu dengan singkat, sebenarnya dia sendiri juga belum ingat apa yang terjadi, kepalanya masih sangat sakit.

Yunho diam dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Saat tersadar, Yunho melirik ke arah di mana teman – temannya duduk.

''Apa kalian yang membawaku kesini?'' tanyanya pada mereka.

''Bukan kami yang membawamu kesini,hyung, tapi namja culun yang bernama Jaejoong itu'' kata Changmin. Namja yang lebih muda setahun dari Yunho itu memang selalu memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan hyung, walaupun kenyataannya ia sekelas dengan Yunho dan Yoochun akibat otak encernya yang berhasil mendapatkan percepatan pelajar.

''Yunho-ah, kenapa kau bisa bersamanya? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si Jaejoong itu?'' kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya.

Mendengar nama Jaejoong berkali – kali disebut membuat Yunho mengingatnya...wajah Jaejoong yang sedang menangisinya...Yunho bertanya – tanya dalam hati, kenapa namja cantik itu tak berada disini menemaninya? Apa mungkin karena dia merasa tak nyaman dengan Changmin dan yang lainnya?

Yunho merasa ini semua kesalahannya, secara tidak langsung Yunho lah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong menjadi korban bully. Bahkan Yunho sempat mendukung semua kegilaan itu hingga selalu menyakiti Jaejoong. Yunho benar – benar merasa buruk saat mengingat itu semua.

Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak, membayangkan lagi wajah panik Jaejoong saat melihatnya terluka. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Yunho tersentak dan membuka matanya dengan cepat, Yunho sangat mengenal Jaejoong meskipun Yunho membencinya. Yunho yakin saat ini namja cantik itu pasti sedang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Yunho pun beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menarik tangan Yoochun dan setengah meneyeretnya.

''Ya, kau mau kemana? Kau baru saja sadar...'' kata Yoochun.

Yunho tak peduli. Namja bermata musang itu terus menyeret Yoochun keluar dari ruangan rawatnya, meninggalkan dua temannya yang lain, yang tampak bingung melihat tingkahnya.

''YA!'' protes Yoochun, hingga memaksa Yunho berhenti melangkah.

''Kau bawa mobil kan? Tolong antarkan aku Yoochun-ah''...namja casanova itu menatap Yunho bingung.

''Memangnya kau mau kemana?'' tanyanya.

''Sudahlah, pokoknya antarkan saja aku'' lalu Yunho kembali menyeret Yoochun, tak memperdulikan kondisinya yang sebenarnya masih sangat pusing saat ini.

Dikoridor rumah sakit, mereka sempat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun – sahabat percepatan Changmin, dan Kyuhyun sempat menanyai keadaan Yunho lalu bertanya dimana Changmin dan Junsu. Yoochun menjawabnya dengan singkat karena Yunho memaksanya agar cepat-cepat.

Fikiran Yunho hanya satu saat ini, dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho akan menyuruh Yoochun mengantarkannya ke apartemen dimana Jaejoong tinggal. Tentu saja Yunho tau dimana letaknya karena apartemen itu adalah apartemen milik keluarganya yang dulu disewakan, tapi tidak lagi setelah Jaejoong pindah kesana gara-gara ucapannya sendiri.

...

* * *

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka pun sampai didepan gedung apartemen itu.

''Apa perlu aku mengantarmu kedalam?'' tawar Yoochun pada Yunho. Dia benar-benar teman yang sangat perhatian.

Yunho menggeleng.

''Kau yakin?'' katanya lagi memastikan.

''Hmm..aku tak apa-apa...pulanglah...terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku...'' kata Yunho pada sahabatnya itu.

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti, lalu pergi melesat meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju kamar apartemen Jaejoong. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Tentu saja Yunho terlihat aneh dengan piyama rumah sakit dan perban dikepalanya ini.

Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen, Yunho membunyikan bel, namja tampan itu tak tau apa Jaejoong telah mengganti password yang lama atau tidak.

Tak lama pintu apartemenpun terbuka dan Yunho melihat wajah asli Jaejoong yang sangat cantik, tanpa atribut-atribut penyamaran yang selalu dipakainya disekolah. Namja cantik itu  
menatap Yunho terkejut. Yunho bisa melihat mata indah Jaejoong yang memerah dan bengkak... seperti orang yang menangis berjam – jam.

''Yun-Yunho-ah...'' lirih Jaejoong saat mengetahui siapa tamu yang berdiri di depannya saat ini...suaranya parau, akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

''Kau tak mau mengajakku masuk, Jae?''

Jaejoong terkesiap, lalu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan Yunho masuk. Yunho masuk kedalam, tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan namja cantik itu hingga ia masih mematung didepan pintu.

Yunho pun menghampiri Jaejoong dan menariknya masuk. Lalu mereka berdua duduk disofa depan tv ruang tamu Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Terjebak dalam pikiran masing – masing. Jaejoong menunduk terus sejak tadi, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

''Yunho-ah...kau sudah baikan?'' akhirnya Jaejoong memecah kesunyian.

''Mmm...''jawab Yunho singkat.

''Lalu...untuk apa kau datang kesini?'' katanya lagi masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

''Waeyo? Apa aku tidak boleh datang kesini?''

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho dan langsung mencoba meluruskan.

''Bu-bukan begitu, te-tentu saja kau boleh datang sesukamu, inikan apartemenmu''

Yunho tersenyum tipis.

''Lalu kalau aku ingin tinggal disini bagaimana?''

Jaejoong menunduk lagi, sambil menggigit kecil cherry lips-nya yang baru Yunho sadari terlihat begitu menggoda.

''Te-tentu saja boleh...kalau kau ingin tinggal disini aku akan segera mencari  
tempat tinggal yang baru''

Jaejoong mengatakanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Yunho mendesah kesal.

''Aku tak menyuruhmu pindah...aku ingin tinggal disini-" Yunho melihat Jaejoong menahan nafasnya.

"-denganmu...''lanjutnya lagi.

Jaejoong tampak sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho.

''Ta-tapi kenapa? Lalu appa dan umma?''

''Mereka tak akan keberatan, bukankah kau anak kesayangan mereka, pasti mereka mengizinkanku tinggal denganmu...'' kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk semakin dalam. Sepertinya perkataan Yunho sedikit menyinggung perasaannya.

''BooJae - ah...aku lapar, apa kau bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukku?'' kata Yunho mencoba memecah keheningan. Sesaat Jaejoong kembali tersentak. Mungkin terkejut dengan nama panggilan yang tiba – tiba keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk perlahan lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari meja makan yang berada didapur. Namja cantik itu mulai tampak mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makanan dan mulai memasak. Sepanjang kegiatannya Yunho hanya diam masih memperhatikan Jaejoong.

''Bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendirian disini?'' tanya Yunho mencoba memecah keheningan.

''Tidak buruk...lagipula sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa sendirian...'' jawab Jaejoong datar.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho, tapi Yunho tau itu senyum yang dipaksakan, karena suaranya bergetar.

Yunho terdiam, merasa ia telah salah bertanya.

Entah pemikiran darimana, Yunho menarik nafas lalu berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Jaejoong dari belakang, dan dapat Yunho rasakan tubuh namja cantik itu sontak membeku. Aroma vanilla yang menenangkan langsung menyerbu seluruh indra dalam tubuh Yunho. Menghantarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman.' Aah...jadi seperti ini aroma Jaejoong – ku?' Yunho bermonolog dalam hati.

''Maafkan aku BooJae...karena aku kau menderita selama ini, aku berjanji mulai sekarang tak akan membuatmu sedih lagi, aku akan memulainya dari awal...''

Yunho mengecup bahu putih Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka akibat baju kerah V lebar yang ia kenakan dan seketika itu juga tubuh Jaejoong menegang kaku.

.  
...

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Yunho. Setelah makan tadi namja manly itu mengeluhkan kalau kepalanya sakit, jadi Jaejoong menyuruhnya agar beristirahat.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih sangat bingung dengan sikap Yunho akhir – akhir ini. Mengapa namja tampan itu tiba-tiba berubah baik padanya? Apakah Jaejoong boleh berharap saat ini?

Jaejoong memandangi wajah tampan Yunho yang tengah terpejam saat ini. Tangannya terulur, ingin rasanya Jaejoong menyentuh wajah tampan itu, tapi Jaejoong ragu. Beberapa saat Jaejoong terdiam dengan tangan yang mengambang di udara, hingga akhirnya dengan tangan gemetaran, namja cantik itu memberanikan dirinya meraba wajah namja tampan yang kini sedang tertidur di depannya.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak menyusuri wajah Yunho, mulai dari dahinya, pipinya, rahangnya yang tegas, hidungnya, dan Jaejoong tersentak karena tiba-tiba tangan Yunho menangkap tangannya saat Jaejoong menyentuh bibir hati namja itu. Mata musang Yunho terbuka dan menatap tajam Jaejoong.

" Sudah puas meraba wajahku diam – diam, eoh?'' tanyanya parau.

Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dan berniat kabur, tapi Yunho semakin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

''Ma-maafkan aku Yun...dan tolong lepaskan aku...'' cicit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya lagi, tapi Yunho malah menariknya hingga Jaejoong terjatuh di ranjang, lantas Yunho berguling dan menindih namja berkulit susu itu. Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens. Jaejoong membuang wajahnya kearah kanan mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam namja yang sedang menindihnya saat ini. Tapi tangan Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong agar kembali menatapnya.

Jaejoong tercekat. Jantungnya berdebar tak terkontrol. Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup.

''Jangan menghindariku terus...tatap aku Jung Jaejoong...'' kata Yunho tegas.

Nafas Yunho membelai hangat wajah cantik Jaejoong.

''Ma-maaf...'' hanya itu yang dapat Jaejoong katakan.

''Aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu...katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan BooJae...''

Jaejoong membuang pandangannya lagi kesamping. Merasa heran saat Yunho lagi – lagi memanggil namanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakannya?

"Tàk ada yang ingin kukatakan'' jawab Jaejoong berbohong, mencoba terdengar datar dan dingin.

"Boo..."desak Yunho lagi.

"A-aku hanya tak ingin berharap...aku takut mendengar jawabannya..." kata Jaejoong pelan.

Lagi-lagi tangan Yunho menarik wajahnya, memaksa Jaejoong agar menatapnya.

''Katakanlah...agar aku tau...'' katanya lembut.

Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho dalam...berpikir jika mungkin ini memang saatnya. Sudahlah.. jika Yunho akan membencinya lagi setelah ini, Jaejoong tidak perduli. Toh Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dibenci olehnya. Karena jujur, memendam perasaan ini sungguh membuatnya tersiksa...dan Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengatakan semua pada Yunho.

''Aku mencintaimu...''

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Status: LoVe & HaTe Chap 2 is Complete!**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat semua readers yang udah Ripiu, Fav dan juga Fol nie epep... semoga tambah suka ama jlan ceritanya walaupun mungkin terkesan kecepetan...hehe**

**Soalnya di epep NINE kemaren Jia udah ngubek2 emosi readers...hehe...#plak...**

**Jadi Jia pengen bikin epep yang romance pluff se x x... semoga tidak mengecewakan...**

**Dan welcome buat new readers... semoga epep ini berkenan di hati kalian semua.**

**Akhir kata... bolehkah Jia tau kesan dan pesan ataupun kritik dan saran kalian semua melalui RIPIU?**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Ze | leeChunnie | Jung Jaehyun | Dipa Woon | Hana – Kara | DarkLiliy | YunHolic | hanasukie | Dee chan – tik | Guest | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | Youleebitha | everadit | YunJae24 | Dhea Kim | Park July | Dhea Kim | bearnya Jung | lipminnie | zhe | joongmax | Mayasari | heesy | mery forevershawol | ifa p arunda | Rly C JaeKyu | Aaliya Shim | Rly C JaeKyu | gwansim84 | irengiovanny | Kim Eun Seob | muro jung 5 | rizkyamel63 | zhoeuniquee | Dennis Park | QueenJJBum | Cho Sungkyu | Mademmoisellebabys | holepink | UmeWookie | misschokyulate2 | Casshipper Jung-HIATUS READER | Ran Hime | dejoker | minjaeboo | dan para SILENT READERS... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**Love & Hate**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T – M ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Etc**

**Summary: Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur cepat, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptasi dari author Tmarionlie (ijin resmi dari author) ... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... etc**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

_Di Chapter Sebelumnya : _

.

.

_''Aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu...katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan BooJae...''_

_Jaejoong membuang pandangannya lagi kesamping. Merasa heran saat Yunho lagi – lagi memanggil namanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakannya?_

_"Tàk ada yang ingin kukatakan'' jawab Jaejoong berbohong, mencoba terdengar datar dan dingin._

_"Boo..."desak Yunho lagi._

_"A-aku hanya tak ingin berharap...aku takut mendengar jawabannya..." kata Jaejoong pelan._

_Lagi-lagi tangan Yunho menarik wajahnya, memaksa Jaejoong agar menatapnya._

_''Katakanlah...agar aku tau...'' katanya lembut._

_Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho dalam...berpikir jika mungkin ini memang saatnya. Sudahlah.. jika Yunho akan membencinya lagi setelah ini, Jaejoong tidak perduli. Toh Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dibenci olehnya. Karena jujur, memendam perasaan ini sungguh membuatnya tersiksa...dan Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengatakan semua pada Yunho._

_''Aku mencintaimu...''_

_._

.

**CHAP 3**

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam jendela apartemen yang berada di lantai 12 itu.

Gorden kamar yang memang tidak ditutup sejak kemarin, membuat sinar matahari sewarna jingga keemasan itu bebas masuk ke dalam kamar yang saat ini berisi dua namja yang tengah tertidur diranjang sambil saling berpelukan. Jaejoong, namja cantik berusia 17 tahun itu, kini masih terlelap dipelukan namja tampan bermata musang yang lebih muda sebelas hari darinya.

Jung Yunho, namja pemilik bibir berbentuk hati yang tengah memeluk Jaejoong itu sebenarnya sudah terjaga sejak matahari belum muncul. Tapi dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Dia masih merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisinya yang memeluk Jaejoong saat ini.

Sejak dia bangun, tak ada yang dilakukannya selain memandangi wajah malaikat Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur. Jaejoong tidur dengan sangat lelap. Tentu saja...pasti dia sangat lelah kan? Karena kemarin malam mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat amat intim.

Yunho menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua hingga sebatas dada, lalu senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

.

.

**-flashback- -**

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suaranya yang agak bergetar, dia sangat gugup. Matanya menatap Yunho dengan takut-takut. Jaejoong sedang menunggu respon dari namja bermata musang yang masih menindih tubuhnya saat ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu...tapi tak ada yang berubah pada ekspresi Yunho. Wajahnya masih tetap datar dan dia masih diam. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah ingin menguliti Jaejoong saat ini juga.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kemudian dia mencoba menjabarkan lagi apa yang dikatakannya tadi agar Yunho mengerti maksudnya. Dia sadar kata-katanya tadi memang terkesan ambigu. Seharusnya dia mengatakan kalau dia melihat Jung Yunho sebagai seorang namja, bukan adiknya. Jaejoong merasa sangat bodoh. Dia mengutuk rasa gugupnya itu yang membuatnya harus mengulangi kata-kata yang bisa membuat jantungnya copot itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yun-Yunho-ah...a-aku mencintaimu sebagai Kim Jaejoong yang mencintai Jung Yunho...perasaanku ini bukan perasaan seperti cinta seorang hyung pada adiknya..." bahkan Jaejoong menggunakan marga aslinya – Kim – agar Yunho dapat menangkap maksudnya.

Cegluk!

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya lagi dengan susah payah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu namja bermata musang diatasnya ini mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi beberapa detik terlewati, Yunho masih tetap diam.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya seakan robek. Namja cantik itu sudah hampir menangis menahan sakit didadanya. Dia sudah tau, Yunho tak akan pernah membalas cintanya yang tak normal itu.

Akhirnya Jaejoong pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kesamping, tak ingin menatap Yunho lebih lama, karena itu hanya akan membuat hatinya menjadi semakin sakit.

Tak butuh waktu lama, cairan bening itupun mengalir dari sudut matanya yang indah. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam.

"Mianhae Yunho-ah...lupakan saja yang kukatakan barusan...aku memang bodoh..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Tapi jantungnya seakan tersengat listrik saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menempel dipipinya. Jaejoong pun membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Jaejoong merasa gugup lagi...dan juga bingung...apa maksudnya? Jaejoong masih tak mengerti. Tapi sikap Yunho barusan, membangkitkan harapannya kembali.

Baru saja Jaejoong berharap, tapi kata-kata Yunho selanjutnya sukses memupuskan lagi harapannya.

"Kau memang bodoh Jung Jaejoong...bagaimana bisa kau mencintai adikmu sendiri?" kata Yunho sambil menyentil dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kecewa. Diapun tersenyum pahit.

"Ne...arraseo...aku memang bodoh...maafkan aku Yunho-ah...lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi dan -..."

Jaejoong merasa tercekat dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata - katanya.

"...a-aku juga akan berusaha melupakannya...'' lanjutnya kemudian.

Jaejoong sebenarnya merasa sangat tak rela saat mengatakannya, tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Sreeet...

Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Waeyo, eum? Kenapa aku harus melupakannya? Aku tak akan mungkin melupakan kata-kata terindah yang pernah kudengar dalam hidupku itu Boo... bila perlu aku ingin mendengarnya terus...jadi bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi?"

Yunho menggapai jemari Jaejoong dan menciumnya lembut. Jaejoong merasa sendinya melemas. Dia tak percaya Yunho memintanya agar menyatakan cintanya lagi. Apakah ini sungguhan? Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya dan menempelkannya dipipinya sendiri.

Jaejoong masih ragu. Tapi suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong yakin kalau ini semua adalah kenyataan.

"Katakan lagi Jongie...apa kau mencintaiku?''

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong pun mengatakannya lagi dengan yakin...

"Saranghae...Yunho-ah..."

Jaejoong tak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yunho karena sekejap kemudian Jaejoong merasakan bibir Yunho sudah melumat lembut bibirnya.

Jaejoong sangat terkejut, tapi akhirnya namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya dan hanya menikmati ciuman Yunho dibibirnya.

Jaejoong merasa melayang. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan yang lebih membahagiakan, ciuman itu didapatnya dari namja yang sangat dicintainya sejak kecil.

Jari-jari kedua namja yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu saling bertautan. Dan jantung Jaejoong serasa ingin meledak saat mendengar Yunho membalas cintanya...

"Nado saranghae...Jaejoongie...''

Yunho mengatakannya disela-sela ciumannya.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah setelahnya. Membiarkan Yunhon mengecupi setiap inci tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Yunho menguasai dirinya.

.

.

**-end flashback ( Mianhe.. terpaksa NC nya Jia skip dulu.. Jia simpen buat ntar-ntar..biar ga bosen..hehe)-**

.

.

Yunho masih betah dengan posisinya. Matahari sudah semakin cerah, dan Jaejoong belum juga bangun.

Jari-jari Yunho mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya.

''Morning baby..." sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum, dan bergerak bangun bermaksud duduk. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa kalau tubuhnya masih polos.

Gerakannya yang duduk dengan cepat itu membuat selimut yang menutupi dadanya sedikit turun dan membuat dada serta perut mulusnya terekspos jelas, memperlihatkan lukisan kiss mark yang diciptakan Yunho semalam. Jaejoong tersentak dan kembali berbaring sambil menarik selimutnya. Lalu dia memunggungi Yunho yang saat ini sedang menahan tawa dibelakangnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Jaejoong masih sibuk berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, tapi jantungnya mendadak serasa berhenti saat dia merasakan jari-jari Yunho menyusuri lengkungan ditengah punggungnya yang telanjang.

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya. Kemudian Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan bibir Yunho mengecup lembut tengkuknya. Jaejoong meñggeliat geli.

"Yunnie...'' rengek Jaejoong manja. Nama sayang yang Jaejoong ciptakan untuk Yunho saat mereka melakukan uhuk 'itu' uhuk kemarin malam.

''Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah memunggungiku? Tak mau melihatku, eum?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong sontak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Bukan begitu...a-aku hanya...malu..." kata Jaejoong dengan pipi bersemu merah. Manis sekali.

Yunho terkekeh geli.

''Waeyo? Aku kan sudah melihat semuanya tadi malam" goda Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, lalu dengan cepat mendekat ketubuh Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada adiknya itu. Dia benar-benar malu.

Yunho tertawa geli melihat tingkah kakak sekaligus kekasihnya itu, karena kini Jaejoong sedang bergelung didadanya seperti seekor anak kucing yang imut. Yunho pun mengelus surai karamel pekat milik Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Boojae...lihat aku ne..." goda Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Dan jawaban Jaejoong hanyalah gelengan kuat dipelukannya. Yunho tertawa geli dan membiarkan saja tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Arra...arra...kau malu,ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dipelukannya. Yunho pun mengacak rambut Jaejoong lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kepalanya yang masih diperban itu. Kemudiàn dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan sesekali mengecup kepala namja cantik itu dengan gemas.

.

.

1 week later

.

.

Saat ini Yunho sedang menarik kopernya menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Kemarin dia sudah meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk tinggal bersama dengan kakaknya itu, dan ayahnya tentu saja mendukungnya. Selama bertahun-tahun hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong tak pernah baik, jadi saat Yunho mengatakan ingin memulai hubungan yang lebih baik dengan Jaejoong, dan ingin tinggal bersama Jaejoong agar mereka menjadi lebih akrab lagi, ayahnya langsung mengizinkannya tanpa curiga sedikitpun tentang hubungan baik seperti apa yang dimaksud anaknya itu.

Jaejoong sedang menonton tv saat Yunho masuk ke apartemen mereka sambil menyeret kopernya.

Namja mungil itu tampak sangat terkejut.

"Yunnie...kau benar-benar pindah kesini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hmmm...waeyo? Boojae keberatan?"!

"Tentu saja tidak...aku hanya merasa sangat senang..." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju kamar mereka. Senyum manis terukir indah dibibir sewarna cherry namja cantik itu.

Yunho menyeret kopernya kesudut ruangan lalu duduk di ranjang.

"Huuft...aku lelah Boo...Boojae saja yang bereskan pakaianku ke lemari ne..." kata Yunho sambil menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

"Oke..."jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan memeluk leher namja itu hingga wajah Yunho berhadapan langsung dengan dadanya.

Jaejoong menyeka keringat didahi Yunho dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, sedangkan Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Dengan satu tarikan, Jaejoong sudah jatuh terduduk dipangkuan Yunho. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bibir keduanya sudah bertemu dalam satu ciuman manis yang berlangsung singkat.

"Aku masih tak percaya akhirnya aku mencintaimu seperti ini Boo...kurasa Tuhan menghukumku karena selama ini membencimu" kata Yunho sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau menganggap ini sebuah hukuman dan kau menyesalinya,eoh? Lagipula salahmu sendiri kenapa membenci namja imut sepertiku..."

Yunho tertawa.

"Mianhae...tentu saja aku tak menyesal...aku malah merasa sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengubah rasa benciku dulu menjadi rasa cinta yang sangat besar untukmu saat ini...bahkan aku sendiripun tak tau kapan rasa itu berubah.. mungkin karena selama ini aku selalu menyangkal perasaanku bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu...dan amat sangat menyesal setelah kau pergi dari rumah... entah mengapa terasa ada sesuatu hal besar yang hilang.. walaupun terlambat tapi... saranghae Jaejoongie..." kata Yunho lembut.

"Jeongmalyo?" goda Jaejoong.

"Ne...jeongmal saranghae baby..."kata Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa dan balas mencubiti pipi Yunho.

"Boojae..."

"Eum?"

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik didagunya, berpikir...

"Eunggg...kurasa sejak pertama aku melihatmu..." jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tampak terkejut.

"Jinjja? Itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu...eeiii...Boo...sebenarnya berapa usiamu saat ini?"

"Eumm? Usiaku? Aku 17 tahun...waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tak apa-apa...aku hanya tak habis pikir, 10 tahun yang lalu kau baru 7 tahun, dan kau sudah mengenal cinta? Aigoo...tidakkah kau terlalu cepat matang? Atau...jangan-jangan usiamu sebenarnya sudah tua, dan kau sedang menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan? Ayo mengaku!" goda Yunho, yang menghasilkan satu jitakan pelan dikepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh...kau terlalu banyak menonton film!"

Yunho kembali tertawa. Lalu tanganya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong semakin erat.

"Boojae...maafkan aku ne...selama 10 tahun aku membuatmu sedih..."

Jaejoong hanya diam, tapi jari lentiknya mengusap-usap tengkuk Yunho saat ini.

"Aku akan menebusnya dengan membahagiakanmu Boo..." kata Yunho lagi.

"Arrasso..." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Jaejoong menatap dalam ke mata Yunho,melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya kini menangkup pipi adiknya itu, tapi Yunho memegangi tangan Jaejoong dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke ranjang, sehingga mau tak mau tubuh Jaejoong juga ikut jatuh diatas tubuh Yunho karena Yunho menarik tangannya.

Jaejoong berguling kesamping Yunho dan Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu rapat-rapat ketubuhnya. Mereka saling diam sejenak hingga akhirnya Jaejoong kembali bersuara.

"Yunho-ah..."

"Eum?"

"Bolehkan aku tau... Kenapa kau membenciku?"

.

.

Yunho terdiam sebentar, menarik nafasnya, lalu mengelus surai karamel Jaejoong.

"Awalnya karena kau adalah anak dari wanita yang dicintai appa, entah kenapa aku sangat marah saat tau hal itu...tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin sebenarnya aku tak membencimu Boo...aku hanya iri..."

"Iri? Tapi kenapa?"

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong sekilas, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau itu imut, tampan sekaligus cantik, pintar, baik...dan appa serta eomma sangat menyayangimu...selain itu kau dilahirkan dari sebuah cinta kasih, tidak sepertiku...appa dan eomma dijodohkan, mereka tak saling mencintai..."

Jaejoong terdiam. Tapi kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Yunho.

"Kau salah Yun...aku tak dilahirkan dari sebuah cinta kasih...aku ini anak haram...bahkan aku tak tau siapa appaku... eommaku adalah korban pemerkosaan, sehingga aku lahir kedunia ini"

DEGG!

Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit sambil menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan mata yang membelalak, tapi Yunho tak mengatakan apapun sampai Jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sejak aku lahir, tak ada yang menyayangiku selain eommaku...harabeoji dan halmeoni tak mau mengakuiku dan mengusir eomma...karir eomma juga hancur karena aku lahir... eomma berjuang sendirian membesarkanku selama 3 tahun dengan susah payah...tapi biaya hidup yang sangat mahal membuat eomma tak sanggup mengurusku sendirian hingga akhirnya eomma harus meninggalkanku di panti asuhan..."

Yunho tercekat. Jadi Jaejoong mengalami hidup yang sangat mengenaskan seperti itu? Dan dia menambahnya lagi dengan membenci Jaejoong selama 10 tahun?

"Saat di panti asuhan, aku merasa kesepian Yunnie-ah...walaupun banyak anak-anak seusiaku disana, tapi mereka tak mau menerimaku...mereka membenciku...setiap hari aku dibully mereka, dan membuatku sangat merindukan eomma...setiap harinya aku tak pernah bosan menunggu eomma datang, tapi eomma tak pernah datang menemuiku...bahkan hingga saat ini aku tak tau eomma ada dimana...aku terus-menerus menunggu eomma, tapi malah appa dan eommamu yang datang dan mengangkatku sebagai anak...awalnya aku tak mau karena masih berharap eomma akan datang menjemputku, tapi appamu bilang dia mengenal eommaku dan bersahabat baik dengan eommaku dan berjanji akan berusaha membantuku mencarinya...appamu juga berkata akan mengatakan pada orang – orang bahwa aku adalah anak dari orang yang dicintainya padahal mereka hanya bersahabat dan eommamu pun menyetujuinya... semuanya karena orang tuamu sangat peduli padaku dan tidak ingin orang-orang berkata yang tidak – tidak tentangku... hingga akhirnya dengan memikirkan hal itu dan kehidupan dipanti yang sangat kejam akupun ikut kerumahmu...saat bertemu denganmu aku merasa sangat senang, aku pikir akhirnya aku bisa memiliki satu teman, tapi-"

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti karena Yunho sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Cukup Boo...jangan dilanjutkan lagi...aku salah Boo, aku salah...aku menyesal...mianhae..." kata Yunho sambil terisak.

Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap namja tampan itu. Jaejoong menghapus air mata di sudut mata musang Yunho dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Hey, kenapa jadi kau yang menangis? Aku tak marah padamu Yun...aku tak membencimu...kau tak perlu menyesalinya, karena aku sangat mengerti kenapa dulu kau tak bisa menerimaku...aku tak apa-apa...yang penting sekarang kau tak membenciku lagi...bahkan kau mau menerima cintaku yang tak normal ini...aku sangat beruntung...aku-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Jaejoong terhenti karena Yunho sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang sangat lembut.

"Saranghae...saranghae...saranghae Jung Jaejoong...aku berjanji akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku..." kata Yunho saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku juga akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku Yunnie..." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Seorang pria separuh baya, kini sedang berusaha mencari tempat parkir mobil yang kosong. Dan pria itu segera memarkirkan mobilnya saat menemukannya. Pria itupun melepaskan seatbelt yang menyilang ditubuhnya, dan keluar dari mobil. Lalu dia membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, dan mengambil sebuah boneka gajah mungil berwarna abu –abu pekat dan satu set komik berseri yang sudah komplit, karena dia sudah mengumpulkan komik itu dari berbagai tempat hingga serinya lengkap seperti sekarang.

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearah lift apartemen itu sambil menenteng bawaannya memasuki lift. Pria itu memencet angka 12 lalu bersiul-siul senang sampai pintu lift itu tertutup rapat dan bergerak naik.

"Kalian pasti sangat senang dengan hadiah yang appa bawa ini anak-anakku yang tampan..." gumamnya bermonolog ria.

.

.

"Baby...cepatlah, aku sudah sangat lapar..." rengek Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang sedang memasak ramyeon untuknya itu.

"Eeiii...jangan manja Yunnie...sabar sedikit...ini juga hampir selesai..." kata Jaejoong.

Yunho memeluk tubuh namja cantik itu semakin erat dan mulai menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"Eungghhh...Yunnie...geli..." rengek Jaejoong.

"Wangimu seperti bayi Boo..." kata Yunho.

Tangannya sudah terjulur kearah kompor dan mematikan apinya, lalu mengambil spatula yang dipegang Jaejoong dan meletakkannya diatas panci berisi ramyeon yang setengah masak itu.

"Sepertinya laparku sudah hilang...dan sekarang aku mau..."

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya.

"Kau..." lanjut Yunho seduktif.

Lalu dalam sekejap Yunho sudah menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya lembut. Jaejoong pun membalasnya dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yunho. Tangan Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat-erat, dan salah satu tangannya kini sudah mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kaus Jaejoong lalu mengelus punggung namja cantik itu.

"Eunghhhh..." desah Jaejoong sambil mendongak.

Yunho pun langsung menciumi leher Jaejoong, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu menuju ranjang mereka.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria separuh baya sedang menatap kegiatan mereka itu dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Tangannya yang memegang boneka dan komik yang semula akan dihadiahkan untuk kedua puteranya itu sudah bergetar hebat. Pria itupun bergegas keluar pintu apartemen dan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Keringat dingin sudah keluar dari pelipisnya dan pria itu menatap nanar lantai koridor apartemen dibawahnya.

Perlahan tangannya meremas boneka gajah itu dan air mata jatuh menetes dipipinya yang mulai keriput.

"Yunho-ah...Joongie...anak-anakku...apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan? Ya Tuhan..."

Pria itu terjatuh ke lantai dan menangis tanpa suara hingga beberapa menit. Lalu dia bangkit dan berjalan cepat, setengah berlari ke arah lift dan turun menuju ke parkiran mobil di bawah. Tercetak raut kesedihan di wajah tuanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Status: LoVe & HaTe Chap 3 is Complete!**

**.**

**.**

**Nah cukup sekian dulu acara lovey – doveynya... next chap ayo kita mulai bergalau – galau ria...huahaha... are u readyyyyy...? hohoho...#tawanisatbareng babyminnie... #Jia kejam...tapi tidak akan sekejam epep NINE... hihi.. ^^**

**.**

**Deep Bow ^_^**

**.**

**Xx HuG & KisS xX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Untuk para Silent Readers..Jia harap kali ini ga Silent lagi yaa...**

**Apakah begitu susahnya bagi kalian untuk meng-klik kotak riview dan meninggalkan beberapa bait kata, sebagai bentuk menghargai jerih payah orang lain yang ceritanya selalu kalian baca bahkan kalian fav atau fol?**

**N for Unnie My Beauty Jeje yang udah ripiu langsung 3 x disetiap chap... Jeongmal Gomawo u ripiunya...**

**Jia salah satu fans Unnie..hehe **

**Dan tentunya untuk nama-nama yang sudah Jia hapal, yang selalu mensupport Jia selama ini... Jeongmal Gomawo... **

**Soo...Marilah kita saling menghargai... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Dipa Woon | Guest | Hana – Kara | YunHolic | aliensparkdobi | zhoeuniquee | irengiovanny | leeChunnie | everadit | lipminnie | joongmax | rizkyamel63 | Dhe Kim | Jung Jaehyun | Park July | zhe | YunJae24 | Youleebitha | | Kim Eun Seob | littlecupcake noona | Aaliya Shim | hanasukie | quinnie | misschokyulate2 | Dennis Park | Rly C JaeKyu | ShinJiwoo920202 | ShinJiwoo920202 | cminsa | My Beauty Jeje 3x | Choi Moonkyung | sakuranatsu90 | dan para SR...**

**.****apakah ada yang belum kesebut? Jia harap sudah semua. tapi kalau ternyata belum, Jia minta maaf.. Jika ada nama yang terpotong, itu murni dari FFN, karena Jia sudah berusaha menulis dengan sebenar- benarnya dan selengkap lengkapnya.**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**Love & Hate**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T – M ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Etc**

**Summary: Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur cepat, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptasi dari author Tmarionlie (ijin resmi dari author) ... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... etc**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

.

.

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

.

.

_Lalu dalam sekejap Yunho sudah menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya lembut. Jaejoong pun membalasnya dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yunho. Tangan Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat-erat, dan salah satu tangannya kini sudah mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kaus Jaejoong lalu mengelus punggung namja cantik itu._

_"Eunghhhh..." desah Jaejoong sambil mendongak._

_Yunho pun langsung menciumi leher Jaejoong, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu menuju ranjang mereka._

_..._

_Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria separuh baya sedang menatap kegiatan mereka itu dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Tangannya yang memegang boneka dan komik yang semula akan dihadiahkan untuk kedua puteranya itu sudah bergetar hebat. Pria itupun bergegas keluar pintu apartemen dan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Keringat dingin sudah keluar dari pelipisnya dan pria itu menatap nanar lantai koridor apartemen dibawahnya._

_Perlahan tangannya meremas boneka gajah itu dan air mata jatuh menetes dipipinya yang mulai keriput._

_"Yunho-ah...Joongie...anak-anakku...apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan? Ya Tuhan..."_

_Pria itu terjatuh ke lantai dan menangis tanpa suara hingga beberapa menit. Lalu dia bangkit dan berjalan cepat, setengah berlari ke arah lift dan turun menuju ke parkiran mobil di bawah. Tercetak raut kesedihan di wajah tuanya._

_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya pelan._

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

Jaejoong saat ini sedang serius mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan percepatan, karena itu dia harus mulai memfokuskan dirinya untuk menghadapi ujian itu.

"Boojae...minum dulu ne..." kata Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul sambil membawa air dingin ditangan kanannya dan langsung menyodorkannya untuk Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyambarnya dan meneguknya sampai kandas. Namja cantik itu memang sangat haus sejak tadi, hanya saja malas rasanya beranjak untuk sekedar mengambil minum.

"Jangan terlalu keras belajar baby..." kata Yunho sambil membelai pucuk kepala Jaejoong sayang.

"Aku harus belajar keras Yunho-ah...aku tak ingin mengecewakan appa..." kata Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong karena gemas.

"Selama ini kau yang terbaik disekolah Boo...dan aku yakin kau tetap akan menjadi yang terbaik saat ujian kelulusan nanti...walaupun itu artinya kau akan meninggalkanku"

"Kuharap juga begitu...dan Yunnie tenang saja.. bukankah aku masih bisa kuliah di kampus SM yang masih satu gedung"

"Arra..arra...sekarang istirahat dulu,ne? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam chagy..." bujuk Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong hanya diam, tapi kepalanya mengangguk pertanda dia mau menuruti kata-kata Yunho.

Yunho pun tersenyum dan menarik Jaejoong bangkit berdiri, lalu membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mereka.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk erat tubuh adiknya itu saat mereka sudah sama-sama terbaring diranjang itu, dan Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Boojae..."

"Ne?"

"Saranghae..."

"Nado Yunnie..."

"Boojae...poppo..."

"Tapi aku sudah mengantuk..."

"Ayolah...sebentar saja..."

"Baiklah..."

Yunho pun langsung menarik dagu Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu, melumatnya sebentar, lalu melepasnya.

"Jaljayo baby..." kata Yunho lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Hmmmm..." jawab Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong memang sudah sangat mengantuk. Namja cantik itupun langsung terlelap hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong dan mengecupnya lama.

"Kau sangat cantik...aku benar-benar sangat beruntung memilikimu Boo..." katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu ikut memejamkan mata menyusul kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki apartemennya sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kedalam apartemennya, membuat Yunho yang baru saja selesai mandi sore menatap heran padanya.

"Apa itu Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Entahlah...appa yang mengirimkannya..."

Kemudian Jaejoong meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja ruang tv dan sekejap kemudian jari-jarinya yang lentik telah membuka bungkusan paket itu. Senyum namja cantik itu langsung mengembang saat melihat apa isi kotak itu. Sebuah boneka gajah mungil berwarna abu – abu pekat dan berbulu lembut serta setumpuk manga berseri kesukaan Yunho. Jaejoong langsung mengambil boneka itu dan memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum lebar. Yunho tertawa geli lalu mengusap kepala dan mencium kening Jaejoong sekilas.

"Eeeiii...menggemaskan sekali sih" kata Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, ini milikku, dan sisanya milikmu..." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kotak itu dengan mempoutkan bibirnya kearah Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan...aku bisa mati karena terlalu gemas padamu baby..." gombalnya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu membongkar sisa isi kotak itu.

"Wow...ini manga favoritku...appa memang daebakk" kata Yunho senang.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berdering.

"Ini appa..." katanya pada Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung terlihat penasaran.

"Yeoboseyo appa...eoh, kami sudah menerima hadiahnya...gamsahamnida aboji...hehehe..." kata Yunho senang.

_"..."_

" Jaejoong hyung? Ne, dia ada dihadapanku saat ini... waeyo?"

Jaejoong hanya diam dihadapan Yunho. Yunho kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mendudukkan Jaejoong dipangkuannya sambil mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya.

"Oke...aku akan menyampaikan padanya...bye appa...saranghae..."

Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan langsung menciumi pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Appa merindukanmu baby..." kata Yunho.

"Benarkah? Kami memang sudah lama tak bertemu..."jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menjalarkan bibirnya ketelinga Jaejoong dan menggigitnya pelan, menggoda kekasihnya yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya itu.

"Hentikan...itu geli..." rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa.

"Pergilah temui appa..." bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu sore..."

"Tak masalah...lagipula appa menyuruhmu menginap dirumah"

"Hanya aku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eummm...sudah pernah kukatakan kan, Boojae itu putera kesayangan appa...hiks..." kata Yunho sambil berpura-pura memasang ekspresi sedih diwajahnya.

"Yunnie...bukan begitu..." rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho malah semakin melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Yunnie...appa adalah appamu...aku hanya anak ang-"

"Sshhhh...jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuatku marah baby...lagipula aku hanya bercanda dan cuma ingin menggodamu saja barusan" kata Yunho sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Jaejoong saat ini.

"Mian..."sesal Jaejoong.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu...tapi kau harus dihukum dulu.." bisik Yunho pelan.

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak sulit...just kiss me..."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk leher adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Okay handsome..." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengecup bibir Yunho dan melumatnya.

Ciuman itu semakin nikmat saat Yunho mulai balas melumat dan menjilat bibir kissable Jaejoong. Baru berciuman beberapa menit, dering ponsel Yunho menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu.

"Ckk! siapa sih...mengganggu saja!" umpatnya.

Yunho pun mengambil ponselnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk, sedangkan Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal juga sebenarnya, tapi jari-jarinya masih mengelus tengkuk Yunho dengan lembut.

"Eoh? Ini Yoochun...eeiii...si jidat ini mengganggu saja..." kata Yunho lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Ne...waeyo jidat? Eoh? Junsu? ooo...mian...kenapa kau meneleponku menggunakan ponsel Yoochun? Dimana si jidat itu?"

_"..."_

"MWO?" kata Yunho terkejut, membuat Jaejoong sampai terlonjak kaget. Yunho pun langsung mengelus punggung Jaejoong sambil tetap mendengarkan ucapan Junsu diseberang sana.

"O-oke...aku akan kesana secepatnya..."

pip'

Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Junsu bilang Yoochun terluka dan sedang berada di rumah sakit karena tanpa sengaja terlibat perkelahian antara sekolah kita dan sekolah lain..." jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena terkejut juga.

"La-lalu bagaimana? Apa aku batalkan saja pergi kerumah appa? Kita bisa pergi menjenguk Yoochun bersama" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak usah baby...lagipula kau tidak terlalu mengenal Yoochun...eumm...Boojae pergi saja ke rumah appa...aku akan mengantarkan Boojae lalu langsung kerumah sakit...ne?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Jam 5 pagi.

Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan didalam apartemennya. Namja cantik itu tak jadi menginap dirumah orangtua angkatnya. Dia pulang sendiri ke apartemennya tengah malam tadi, semenjak tau apa maksud appa Jung memanggilnya kerumah.

Dia sudah ketahuan.

Appa Jung sudah mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dengan Yunho dan menentangnya.

.

.

**Flashback - **

.

.

"Appa!" teriak Jaejoong senang saat melihat ayah angkatnya itu.

"Oh...sudah datang? Kemarilah sayang...peluk appa..." kata Appa Jung sambil memeluk putera angkatnya itu.

"Appa...bogoshippo..."kata Jaejoong manja.

"Arra..arra...nado bogoshippo Joongie..." kata appa Jung sambil mengusap kepala putera angkatnya itu.

Jaejoong kembali memeluk ayah angkatnya erat-erat.

Tak lama eomma Jung muncul.

" Eomma!" kata Jaejoong senang sambil berlari kearah ibu angkatnya dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

" Eomma...bogoshippo..."

Eomma Jung tertawa.

"Nado bogoshippo Joongie...kau menginap kan?" kata Eomma Jung lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

Lalu merekapun melepas rindu dengan mengobrol diruang keluarga, dengan Jaejoong yang duduk ditengah dan diapit kedua orangtua angkatnya itu. Bahkan sesekali pipi Jaejoong dicubiti oleh Eomma Jung karena sangat gemas dengan putera angkat yang belum pernah sekalipun mengecewakan mereka itu.

Tapi menjelang malam...

"Appa...istirahatlah...apa tidak lelah dari tadi mengetik terus?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memijit bahu ayah angkatnya itu.

Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Arrasso...appa tidak bisa melawan jika Joongie yang menyuruh appa berhenti" kata appa Jung.

"Appa...ayo tidur..."

"Ne...appa akan tidur sebentar lagi...tapi appa ingin minum teh dulu...bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja...akan Joongie buatkan...tunggu sebentar,ne?"

Lalu...

"Appa...bagaimana kesehatan appa akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Appa Jung meletakkan gelas tehnya, lalu menarik nafas beratnya.

"Appa agak sedikit stress..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Appa banyak pikiran..."

"Apa yang appa pikirkan?"

Appa Jung menatap dalam wajah putera angkatnya itu, sedikit ragu mengatakan beban pikirannya, dan juga takut menyakiti putera angkat kesayangannya dia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan beban yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Joongie...kau sayang kan pada appa dan Eomma?"

"Tentu saja sangat sayang..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Appa juga sangat menyayangimu, meskipun kau bukan putera kandungku..."

Jaejoong hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan ayah angkatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau membujuk Yunho agar pulang kerumah lagi?"

Jaejoong tampak terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa appa menyuruhnya pulang? Ap-apa Yunho tak boleh tinggal denganku saja?"

"Bukan begitu...appa...akan menjodohkannya pada seorang gadis, puteri rekan bisnis appa...appa akan mengundang mereka kesini, jadi-"

Jaejoong berdiri dengan cepat.

"A-appa... Joongie sudah mengantuk...jadi-"

"Joongie, duduk! appa belum selesai bicara.." perintah appa Jung.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong kembali duduk, tapi wajahnya dia palingkan kearah lain, karena dia sudah menangis saat ini, dan dia sedang berusaha menyembunyikannya dari ayah angkatnya. Appa Jung diam beberapa saat, lalu Eomma Jung tak lama muncul dan terkejut melihat Jaejoong menangis.

Wajah Eomma Jung langsung berubah dan menatap tajam suaminya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mengatakannya? Yeobo...aku sudah peringatkan, jangan sakiti Joongie...dia putera kita!" kata Eomma Jung kesal.

Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya, dan menunduk.

"Jo-Joongie akan menyuruh Yunho pulang...appa jangan khawatir, Yunho pasti pulang sebelum acara perjodohannya terjadi" kata Jaejoong sedih.

"Tidak sayang...perjodohan itu tak akan terjadi..." kata Eomma Jung lembut.

Appa Jung menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Joongie...apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho sebenarnya?" tanya appa Jung tajam.

"Yeobo! Jangan bahas hal itu sekarang" kata Eomma Jung, tapi appa Jung tak menggubrisnya.

" Jaejoong, jawab appa!"

"Yeobo!"

"Diam!" bentak appa Jung pada isterinya karena sedikit emosi.

"Apa kau menyayangi Yunho sebagai adikmu?" tanya appa Jung lagi.

"..."

"Apa kau sayang padanya karena dia adikmu?" desak appa Jung lagi.

"..."

" Jung Jaejoong, jangan hanya diam, jawab appa!"

"A-aku...sayang pada Yunho..." lirih Jaejoong pelan.

"Sebagai adik?" tanya appa Jung tajam.

"Yeobo, sudahlah..." bujuk isterinya.

" Jaejoong, jawab appa...kau menyayanginya karena dia adikmu atau karena alasan lain?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau bicara...dengarkan saja kata-kata appa..."

Jaejoong masih diam sambil meremas bajunya sendiri.

"Putuskan Yunho" kata appa Jung singkat.

"Yeobo!"

Jaejoong mulai menangis.

"Kau lihat? Kau menyakitinya!" kata Eomma Jung kesal pada suaminya.

"Appa...Joongie mencintai Yunnie...aku sudah mencintainya sejak aku kecil...jebal...jangan pisahkan kami...jebal appa...hiks.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menangis.

Eomma Jung memeluk Jaejoong dan menenangkannya.

"Cup-cup-cup...sudahlah, jangan menangis chagy.." bujuk Eomma Jung.

"Tapi kalian sama-sama namja chagy, dan itu tidak boleh...appa sangat menyayangimu, tapi appa tak bisa membiarkan kalian bersama..." kata appa Jung lembut.

"Appa...tapi kami saling mencintai appa...jangan pisahkan kami...jebal..." mohon Jaejoong lagi.

"Pokoknya appa tidak setuju kalian bersama! Jika kau menentang appa, berarti kau menyakiti appa!"kata appa Jung, lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

**flashback end' - **

.

.

"Yunnie-ah...eotokkhae?"

Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya, lalu memeluk lututnya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas lututnya. Namja cantik itu sangat sedih dan tertekan saat ini...

.

.

**TBC**

**Status: LoVe & HaTe Chap 4 is Complete!**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah lebih baik Jia tidak post epep ini lagi DISINI?**

**Apa ceritanya terlalu pasaran? Tidak menarik? Membosankan? Atau jelek banget?**

**Kalau memang begitu.. Jia tidak akan post lanjutan epep ini lagi, walaupun filenya udah rampung or END di Lappie Jia...^_^**

**.**

**And... buat READERS SETIA Jia yg namanya udh Jia sebut diatas... #tunjukatas...**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO...**

**Tanpa kalian Jia bukan siapa-siapa...#eeaaaa...**

**Walaupun epep Jia ga layak baca... tapi Jia harap kalian TETAP suka dan bersedia meRipiu...hehe**

**.**

**.**

**Deep Bow...^_^**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to:**

**Hanasukie | Youleebitha | sakuranatsu90 | srwang4 | Dee can – tik | Dhea Kim | YunHolic | joongmax | gyujiji | Aaliya Shim | irengiovanny | Kim Eun Seob | yoon HyunWoon | cminsa | novanoba | ifa p arunda | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | Park July | DarkLiliy | gaim | My beauty jeje | Jung Jaehyun | Hana – Kara | rizkyamel63 | rinayunjaerina 4x | leeChunnie | guest | Dipa Woon | hessy | Dennis Park | haruko2277 | everadit |an | lipminnie | jaena | YunJae24 | Angel Park | ShinJiwoo920202 | Michelle Jung | misschokyulate2 | FaMinhyuk |gwansim84 | booyunnie | littlecupcake noona | Lady Ze | Rly C JaeKyu | nickeYJcassie | atarashi11 | YuyaLoveSungmin | MouMouChan | ghighichan twinsangels | 3kjj | anara17 | SiLLiequeenth | gdtop | SR…. **

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**Love & Hate**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T – M ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Etc**

**Summary: Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur cepat, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptasi dari author Tmarionlie (ijin resmi dari author) ... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... etc**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

.

.

_"Putuskan Yunho" kata appa Jung singkat._

_"Yeobo!"_

_Jaejoong mulai menangis._

_"Kau lihat? Kau menyakitinya!" kata Eomma Jung kesal pada suaminya._

_"Appa...Joongie mencintai Yunnie...aku sudah mencintainya sejak aku kecil...jebal...jangan pisahkan kami...jebal appa...hiks" jawab Jaejoong sambil menangis._

_Eomma Jung memeluk Jaejoong dan menenangkannya._

_"Cup-cup-cup...sudahlah, jangan menangis chagy.." bujuk Eomma Jung._

_"Tapi kalian sama-sama namja chagy, dan itu tidak boleh...appa sangat menyayangimu, tapi appa tak bisa membiarkan kalian bersama..." kata appa Jung lembut._

_"Appa...tapi kami saling mencintai appa...jangan pisahkan kami...jebal..." mohon Jaejoong lagi._

_"Pokoknya appa tidak setuju kalian bersama! Jika kau menentang appa, berarti kau menyakiti appa!"kata appa Jung, lalu pergi begitu saja._

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

Masih jam 7.30 pagi, tapi wajah Yunho sudah seperti hendak memakan seseorang saat ini. Yunho menggeram kesal, membuat Yoosu dan Changmin yang berada di hadapannya hanya bisa menatapnya heran. Pasalnya ini sudah hampir minggu kedua Yunho bersikap seperti itu.

" Yunho -ah...berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, kau tampak kacau dan mengerikan..." kata Yoochun sambil sedikit menyentuh lengannya yang diperban akibat kerusuhan waktu itu, sedangkan Junsu dan Changmin hanya diam saja.

Yunho memijit pelipisnya. Namja bermata musang itu merasa sedikit stress. Bagaimana tidak, sebab sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu, kekasihnya yang cantik berubah sikap padanya. Jaejoong sekarang sedang mencoba mengabaikan dan menghindarinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya yang cantik itu, tapi Jaejoong meminta putus dan menyuruh Yunho pulang kerumah orangtuanya. Tak ada lagi kemesraan. Tak ada lagi kehangatan dari namja mungil itu. Dan pagi ini Jaejoong tak mau pergi bersama ke sekolah seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

.

.

**Flashback...**

.

.

Yunho langsung memasuki kamarnya di pagi buta setelah semalaman menunggui Yoochun bersama Junsu dan Changmin di rumah sakit. Namja pucat itu mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jaejoong tidur sambil memeluk lututnya di atas ranjang mereka. Yunho pun langsung merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut.

"Boojae sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku belum tidur" jawab Jaejoong.

"Bukankah Boojae seharusnya menginap dirumah appa?"

"Tidak jadi"

"Kenapa?"

"Appa dan eomma tak ada...mereka sedang pergi ke rumah kolega Appa..." jawab Jaejoong berbohong.

"Tapi tadi-"

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku mengantuk, dan tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, itu membuatku tak bisa bergerak bebas!" kata Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari tubuhnya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak.

"Baby...tapi kan kita biasanya memang-"

"AAishhh...diamlah...suaramu sangat mengganggu!"

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong. Namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan kening yang berkerut bingung. Perasaan Yunho mulai tak enak, tapi namja itu berusaha menepisnya.

"Baiklah...mimpi indah ne chagy..." kata Yunho sambil mencium pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sebulir air mata jatuh di pipinya tanpa diketahui oleh Yunho.

Hari-hari selanjutnya juga semakin aneh. Jaejoong lebih banyak diam. Selain itu namja mungil itu kerap kali menolak ciuman dan sentuhan hangat yang coba diberikan Yunho, padahal biasanya namja cantik itu selalu bersikap manja padanya, membalas setiap kecupannya, pelukan hangatnya, bahkan Jaejoong tak pernah menolak saat Yunho ingin menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi belakangan tidak lagi, dan hal itu sempat membuat Yunho menjadi sangat bingung dan juga kesal.

"Boo...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berubah menjadi dingin padaku...?"

Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang membuat teh hanya diam dan mengabaikan Yunho seperti yang biasa dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya, membuat Jaejoong berdiri menghadapnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Jika benar, tolong katakan apa kesalahanku, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini Boo..." ujar Yunho gusar.

"Kau tak salah...tak ada yang salah...satu-satunya kesalahan adalah hubungan ini...aku baru sadar jika hubunganku denganmu bukanlah hal yang benar" kata Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

Yunho menggeram kesal dan mencengkram wajah Jaejoong.

"Lihat aku kalau kau sedang berbicara padaku!"

Jaejoong diam sejenak, sambil menatap wajah Yunho yang sudah mengeras saat ini.

"Pulanglah kerumah appa..." kata Jaejoong dengan suara teramat pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengusirku?"

"Ini salah Yunho -ah...aku tak mau lagi melanjutkan hubungan gila ini."

"Boo...apa maksudnya? Kemarin kita masih baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa jadi begini?" Yunho berusaha melembutkan intonasi suaranya, meskipun hatinya sangat panas saat ini.

"Aku ingin kita putus"

"Jung Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho.

"Aishhh...jangan membentakku brengsek!" kata Jaejoong sambil menepis kasar tangan Yunho dari wajahnya.

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Boojae...aku sangat mencintaimu...kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" kata Yunho sedih.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Berusaha menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

"Pulanglah kerumah appa..." kata Jaejoong sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali mengaduk tehnya.

Yunho mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku akan tetap berada disini! Dan kau tetap milikku Jung Jaejoong, aku tak mau berpisah denganmu!" kata Yunho sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

**End flashback'**

.

.

Yunho membuang nafas berkali-kali, mencoba meredakan emosinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak-anak yeoja berteriak-teriak heboh disekitar mereka.

"Wah...tampan sekali..."

"Kyaaa...oppa...kau sangat keren"

"Astaga...tangkap aku...aku mau pingsan"

Yoosu dan Changmin menatap anak-anak itu dengan heran, sedangkan Yunho terlihat tak peduli.

"Kenapa ramai sekali? Ada apa disana?" tanya Junsu.

"Aishhh...anak-anak yeoja itu berisik sekali sih!" umpat Changmin.

"Siapa itu? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya...apa dia murid baru?" tanya Yoochun, dan langsung dijawab dengan kedikan bahu oleh Junsu.

Yunho menoleh sekilas kearah keramaian itu dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat tau siapa orang yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para gadis itu.

"Jaejoongie?" katanya spontan, membuat Yoosu dan Changmin langsung menoleh padanya.

" Jaejoongie?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Maksudmu Jaejoong si culun itu?" ulang Yoochun.

.

.

Jaejoong memasang dasi seragam sekolahnya sambil memandang kosong ketembok berwallpaper cokelat di kamar apartemennya. Yunho sudah berangkat ke sekolah setengah jam yang lalu. Biasanya mereka pergi bersama ke sekolah, tapi tidak kali ini. Jaejoong tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama dengan Yunho, apalagi jika harus terjebak berdua saja dengan Yunho dalam situasi apapun, karena Jaejoong takut tak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tak menangis di depan kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan kearah cermin berbentuk petak yang berdiri di sudut kamarnya,lalu menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri dicermin itu. Seragam yang dikancing sampai kekerah, baju yang dimasukkan rapi kedalam celana, rambut yang disisir rapi ala style presiden, kacamata berbingkai burung hantu, dan kawat gigi instan yang bisa kapan saja dibongkar pasang...sungguh penampilan yang sangat culun.

Jaejoong merasa tampak seperti orang bodoh. Sudah hampir 2 tahun lamanya dia berpenampilan seperti ini hanya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai kakak Yunho dari orang-orang, selain alasan utama agar Yunho tak semakin membencinya. Tapi sekarang untuk apa lagi tetap bertahan dengan segala kepalsuan itu? Toh mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Jaejoong harus bisa menerima bahwa dia dan Yunho harus berakhir dan harus kembali pada hubungan kakak adik mereka, seperti yang seharusnya.

Jaejoong membuang nafas beratnya, lalu tangannya mulai terangkat melepas kacamata burung hantu bodoh yang bertengger dimatanya. Lalu namja dengan mata doe itu melepaskan kawat gigi palsu itu dan membuangnya begitu saja kelantai. Jaejoong menatap lagi dirinya sekilas, lalu mulai mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya, mengambil sedikit gel rambut dan mulai menata rambutnya. Kemudian namja cantik itu membuka ikat pinggang black shine miliknya dan menukarnya dengan ikat pinggang berpola kotak-kotak bermerk LV kesukaannya. Tangannya bergerak naik lagi keatas, melonggarkan dasi seragamnya dan melepaskan 2 kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya itu.

Jaejoong menatap lagi bayangan dirinya yang sesungguhnya dicermin itu, lalu mengerutkan keningnya. Bayangan yang dihadapannya adalah dirinya, tapi kenapa Jaejoong justru merasa aneh dan asing? Apa reaksi Yunho nanti saat melihat dirinya muncul dengan penampilan seperti ini disekolah? Apa Yunho akan marah? Atau biasa saja? Jaejoong juga penasaran...

Jaejoong mulai menjauh dari cermin, dan tak mau memikirkan lagi apapun nanti yang akan dikatakan Yunho padanya. Bahkan jikapun Yunho marah, Jaejoong sudah tak peduli, itu lebih baik, karena Jaejoong ingin agar Yunho kembali seperti dulu. Jaejoong ingin Yunho kembali membencinya. Tapi benarkah itu keinginannya? Apa Jaejoong sanggup jika harus kembali dibenci oleh Yunho?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Status: LoVe & HaTe Chap 5 is Complete!**

**.**

**.**

**Jia tau Chap ini memang pendek... tapi memang sampe sini yang mesti Jia post hari ini...**

**Lebih baik dipost walaupun pendek tapi cepet update..daripada panjang tapi luamaa... ^^**

**Next depan..Jia usahakan lebih panjang..**

**..dont blame Jia bcoz of this fict shorter than b-4...**

**.**

**.**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to:**

**Kim anna shinotsuke | Dee chan – tik | heesy | Dipa Woon | YunHolic | hanasukie | gwanshim84 | 3kjj | ParK July | Youleebitha | Hana – Kara | flow | cminsa | irengiovanny | Lady Ze | rizkyamel63 | Kim Eun Seob | Jung Jaehyun | YunJae24 | Dhea Kim | Guest | joongmax | DragonPanda21 | yunjaerin | rinayunjaerina | Angel Park | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | leeChunnie | Dennis Park | DarkLiliy | mimi2608 5x| boobearchangkyu | nikeYJcassie | Rly C Jaekyu | gyujiji | My Beauty Jeje | Aaliya Shim | FaMinhyuk | Mrs Hwang | ShinJiwoo920202 | UniQueen | aiska | I was a Dream | Haehyuk addict | Park yeon Shin | Angel Mauffi | aiumax | Silent Readers...**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**Love & Hate**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T – M ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Etc**

**Summary: Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur cepat, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptasi dari author Tmarionlie (ijin resmi dari author) ... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... etc**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

.

.

_Jaejoong menatap lagi bayangan dirinya yang sesungguhnya di cermin itu, lalu mengerutkan keningnya. Bayangan yang dihadapannya adalah dirinya, tapi kenapa Jaejoong justru merasa aneh dan asing? Apa reaksi Yunho nanti saat melihat dirinya muncul dengan penampilan seperti ini disekolah? Apa Yunho akan marah? Atau biasa saja? Jaejoong juga penasaran..._

_Jaejoong mulai menjauh dari cermin, dan tak mau memikirkan lagi apapun nanti yang akan dikatakan Yunho padanya. Bahkan jikapun Yunho marah, Jaejoong sudah tak peduli, itu lebih baik, karena Jaejoong ingin agar Yunho kembali seperti dulu. Jaejoong ingin Yunho kembali membencinya. Tapi benarkah itu keinginannya? Apa Jaejoong sanggup jika harus kembali dibenci oleh Yunho?_

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

-Jaejoong Pov-

.

.

Aku berdiri mematung di pagar sekolah. Kakiku gemetar, aku sangat takut masuk kedalam dengan penampilan seperti ini, karena di dalam ada Yunho. Aku ingin kembali pulang, dan kembali memakai lagi segala atribut-atribut penyamaran yang biasa kugunakan. Tapi aku sudah tak punya waktu banyak, bahkan kegiatan belajar akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Haruskah aku membolos?

"Ayolah Joongie...jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini.." kataku coba meyakinkan diriku.

Akhirnya aku melangkah juga kedalam sekolah. Kulihat anak-anak namja menatap aneh padaku.

Apa aku terlihat aneh?

Aku terus berjalan, dan kulihat sekumpulan anak-anak yeoja sedang mengerumuni Jesicca dan Yoona untuk meminta tanda tangan mereka. Dasar selebriti! Aku heran kenapa anak-anak sekolah ini sangat mengidolakan mereka. Oke, Yoona memang cantik dan baik, tapi Jessica? Yeoja cerewet itu sangat arogan dan sombong. Lihat saja wajahnya yang angkuh itu. Dasar nenek lampir!

Aku mulai mendekat kearah mereka, mencoba menerobos gerombolan yeoja-yeoja berisik itu, karena kelasku ada didepan sana.

"Permisi...tolong berikan jalan, aku mau lewat" kataku sopan.

Mereka menoleh padaku, dan menatapku seolah-olah aku permen gulali kapas yang lezat. Bahkan Jesicca dan Yoona juga memberikan tatapan yang sama padaku. Errr...?

"Wah...tampan sekali..." kata Jesicca sambil memberikan tatapan bodoh kearahku.

"Kyaa...oppa...kau sangat keren!" kata Yoona heboh.

Apa-apaan tingkah dua selebriti ini?

"Astaga...tangkap aku, aku mau pingsan..." kata yeoja gembul dan pendek di depanku, yang langsung membuat yeoja lainnya menyingkir menjauh dari yeoja itu. Eh?

Mereka mulai mengerumuniku dan berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Errr...selebritinya disitu..."kataku bodoh sambil menunjuk kearah Jesicca dan Yoona.

"Oppa...apa kau selebriti baru?"

"Oppa...kau dari grup boyband apa?"

"Oppa...apa nama panggungmu?"

"Oppa...sudah kuputuskan aku adalah fansmu mulai dari sekarang"

Dan bla bla bla...

Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan _high five_ dikedua tanganku kearah mereka dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba mengatakan kalau mereka salah. Tapi mereka tetap bersikap heboh ala yeoja, _U-know what I mean..._

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Tiba - tiba sebuah tangan menarik tanganku dan dengan cepat aku menoleh kearah orang itu.

DEGG!

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah karena terkejut, gugup dan takut. Yunho sedang menatap tajam menusuk kearahku saat ini. Apa dia marah?

Aku membuang pandanganku kearah lain, takut melihat tatapannya, tapi dengan kasar Yunho menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Jaejoong POV end

.

.

Yunho menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong kearah tempat sepi dibelakang sekolah. Namja manly itu merasa sangat kesal saat ini.

"Appo...lepaskan YUnho-ah..." rintih Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong, tapi masih diam membelakangi namja mungil itu. Yunho masih mengatur nafas dan masih mencoba menekan emosinya. Setelah itu Yunho berbalik cepat menghadap Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau datang ke sekolah dengan penampilan seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa maumu Jung Jaejoong?" kata Yunho emosi.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya sebentar, lalu menatap Yunho dengan berani.

"Sudah kukatakan aku mau kita putus! Aku sudah muak dengan segala penyamaran ini...aku tampak bodoh!"

Yunho mencengkram pipi Jaejoong dengan keras.

"App...ppoh." rintih Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap sendu doe eyes Jaejoong, mengendurkan cengkramannya pada wajah Jaejoong, lalu mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong perlahan.

"Kumohon jangan katakan hal itu lagi...jebal..." lirih Yunho.

Tangan Yunho mengelus-elus pipi Jaejoong dengan tatapan sedih, lalu dengan cepat memeluk namja mungil itu erat-erat.

"Baiklah...terserah kau saja...kau mau melakukan apapun aku tak akan melarangnya,tapi kumohon jangan meminta putus...aku...terlalu mencintaimu Boo..." kata Yunho pedih.

Kemudian namja tampan itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dan mengikuti jejak Yunho pergi dari tempat itu. Namja mungil itu berjalan menuju sebuah kursi taman yang biasa didudukinya. Minatnya untuk belajar lenyap sama sekali. Jaejoong memutuskan bolos. Tak apa-apa kan kalau murid teladan sepertinya bolos sekali saja?

Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya,seorang yeoja datang menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebatang cokelat untuknya.

"Oppa...terimalah ini..."

Jaejoong mendongak kearah yeoja itu.

"Jessica? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberikan cokelat padaku?"

"Oppa...jadilah pacarku...ne?"

"Mwo?! ...tapi aku-"

"Kau tak akan menyesal oppa...aku cantik, kaya, populer...kau akan sangat beruntung jika bisa berpacaran denganku..." kata Jessica pede.

Jaejoong menatap malas kearah gadis itu.

"Maaf Jessica-ssi...aku tak bisa berpacaran denganmu...aku sudah punya pacar..."

"Oh, ayolah oppa...tak masalah memiliki pacar lebih dari satu...aku mau kok jadi pacar keduamu"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf...aku tak bisa..."

"Ya Tuhan...jangan sok polos...ya sudahlah...bagaimana kalau berkencan sekali saja denganku?"tawar Jessica.

Jaejoong hanya diam,membuat Jessica kesal. Gadis itu mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

"Kau tak akan menyesal oppa...aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau...termasuk 'itu'...bagaimana?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

~Yeoja ini gila...tapi...mungkin aku bisa membuat Yunho menyerah jika aku menerima ajakan yeoja gila ini~ pikir Jaejoong.

"Oppa...bagaimana? Aku hebat loh dalam hal memberikan service di atas ranjang, dan aku juga-"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja...hubungi aku saat kau sudah menentukan tempat kencannya" kata Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat inbox pesan di ponselnya saat Yunho muncul dan memasuki apartemen. Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan langsung membuang arah pandangannya ke layar ponselnya lagi.

~Cihh...hotel? Aishhh...Jessica sungguh gila...memangnya dia pikir aku tertarik pada tubuhnya apa? Tapi ini bagus juga...Yunho pasti akan langsung mencampakkanku setelah ini, lalu kami akan kembali menjadi kakak adik seperti dulu~ pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun mematut dirinya didepan cermin dan menyemprotkan parfum keleher dan tubuhnya,membuat Yunho menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Boojae mau kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?!" jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil berlalu pergi.

Yunho mengkerutkan keningnya dan menatap curiga kearah Jaejoong sampai tubuh namja cantik itu menghilang dari pintu apartemen.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki hotel dan langsung menuju kesebuah kamar tempat Jessica menunggunya. Jaejoong pun langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan Jessica duduk melipat kaki dengan pakaian yang teramat sexy, bahkan Jaejoong dapat melihat underware merah gadis itu.

"Kunci pintunya handsome oppa..." kata Jessica manja, membuat Jaejoong muak.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum palsu kearah gadis itu dan langsung menghampiri gadis itu tanpa mengunci pintu, yeah...karena satu alasan.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menarik gadis itu berdiri dan Jaejoong pun langsung memeluknya.

"Eo...kau sangat jahat membuatku menunggu selama ini" rengek Jessica, membuat Jaejoong mual.

~Tahanlah Jaejoong...sebentar lagi...~

Jaejoong tersenyum genit kearah Jessica dan meremas bokong padat gadis itu, membuat Jessica menjerit menyebalkan.

"Awww...kau nakal oppa..." kata Jessica dengan nada manja menjijikkan.

Gadis itu menempelkan dadanya merapat kedada Jaejoong, dan menggoda milik Jaejoong dibawah sana dengan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, lalu menarik tengkuk Jaejoong mendekat, berusaha mencium bibir Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong menahan kepalanya.

~Aishhh...yeoja ini agresif sekali sih? Sial...~ batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan kepalanya lagi karena Jessica menarik kepalanya cukup kuat. Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan membiarkan saja gadis itu melumat ganas bibirnya. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tangan menarik kasar tubuh Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh Jessica dengan keras ke ranjang.

"Dasar yeoja jalang!" maki orang itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja, lalu melirik Jessica yang tampak sangat terkejut melihat Yunho muncul tiba-tiba.

"Yunho-ssi...kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Jessica bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Yunho ketus, lalu menarik paksa tangan Jaejoong pergi dari hotel itu.

.

.

Brakkk!

.

.

Yunho menendang pintu apartemen dengan kasar, lalu melemparkan Jaejoong keatas ranjang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Jaejoong pun duduk disisi ranjang apartemen dan menunduk dalam.

"Apa maksudmu, eoh? Belum puas kau membuatku bingung dan tertekan? Lalu kini apa lagi? Kau mau menghianatiku?" kata Yunho marah.

Bagaimana tidak marah...kemarin saat Yunho melihat Jaejoong berpenampilan seperti itu disekolah saja, Yunho sudah sangat kesal meskipun akhirnya namja tampan itu mengalah pada Jaejoong. Dan kini Jaejoong malah berkencan dengan Jessica, dan Yunho memergokinya. Suatu kesengajaan yang dilakukan Jaejoong sebenarnya.

Jaejoong menunduk dalam, takut menatap Yunho. Sejak insiden kemarin, Yunho sudah mulai berubah menjadi pemarah, tapi tetap ngotot mempertahankan Jaejoong. Jaejoong meremas bajunya, teringat wajah pasrah Yunho kemarin... Jaejoong sedih, tapi dia tak bisa berhenti berusaha, Yunho harus mau putus dengannya, dan Jaejoong harus berusaha membuat Yunho membencinya demi ayah yang sangat disayanginya. Jaejoong juga tak menyangka jika dia harus memanfaatkan Jessica, tapi Jaejoong tak merasa hal itu salahnya, toh gadis genit itu yang menggodanya lebih dulu agar mau berkencan dengannya.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja? Jawab aku Jaejoong!" kata Yunho mulai setengah berteriak.

Jaejoong masih diam, membuat Yunho menjadi gusar. Namja tampan itu berjalan kearah sudut kamar, membanting cermin besar yang berada disudut ruangan itu sampai hancur tak berbentuk, lalu memukul-mukul tembok dengan kesal, membuat Jaejoong sangat terkejut dan menatap takut dengan reaksi Yunho itu. Jaejoong tak pernah melihat Yunho semarah ini sebelumnya.

Yunho menempelkan kening dan lengannya ketembok, menangis.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apakah ini wujud balas dendammu padaku? Setelah aku begitu mencintaimu? " kata Yunho disela-sela isakannya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan menatap punggung Yunho serba salah juga sakit, tapi Jaejoong hanya diam saja.

Beberapa saat berlalu seperti itu. Lalu Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Jaejoong dengan mata basahnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin berpisah denganku? Baiklah...terserah kau saja..." kata Yunho menyerah.

Namja tampan itu mengambil koper besarnya dan membawanya kearah lemari pakaian. Yunho melemparkan asal pakaian-pakaiannya kedalam koper, lalu menutup resleting koper itu, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa diam sambil menatap pergerakan Yunho itu. Yunho menarik kopernya agar berdiri dan menyeretnya kearah pintu keluar.

"Kau bebas Jae...setelah ini kau boleh melakukan apapun, aku sudah tak peduli lagi...mulai sekarang hubungan kita sudah berakhir...sesuai keinginanmu, kita putus" kata Yunho sambil membelakangi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Ne...gomawo Yunho-ah...memang lebih baik jika kita kembali lagi menjadi kakak adik..."

"Cihh...kakak adik? Omong kosong! Kau bahkan bukan kakakku! Kau hanya orang asing yang dibawa appa kedalam rumah dan dengan kejam kau menghancurkan putera orang yang memungutmu dari panti asuhan...dasar namja brengsek! Jangan mencoba bergerak disekitarku lagi, aku muak melihatmu...mulai saat ini kau dan aku adalah orang asing, aku membencimu!" kata Yunho, lalu berlalu pergi.

Jaejoong membeku, shock dengan kata-kata Yunho barusan.

~Bukan begini yang kuinginkan~bathin Jaejoong nelangsa.

Beberapa saat kemudian namja cantik itu sudah menangis terisak-isak.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?...hiks...Yunnie...mianhae...jeongmal saranghae Yunho-ah...hiks...jangan membenciku, jebal...jangan membenciku lagi...hiks..." isak Jaejoong di dalam kamar apartemennya yang sepi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Status: LoVe & HaTe Chap 6 is Complete!**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana chingu? Sebaiknya sad atau happy ending?**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	7. Chapter 7

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**Love & Hate**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T – M ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Etc**

**Summary: Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur cepat, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptasi dari author Tmarionlie (ijin resmi dari author) ... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... etc**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

.

.

_"Kau bebas Jae...setelah ini kau boleh melakukan apapun, aku sudah tak peduli lagi...mulai sekarang hubungan kita sudah berakhir...sesuai keinginanmu, kita putus" kata Yunho sambil membelakangi Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong tersenyum miris._

_"Ne...gomawo Yunho-ah...memang lebih baik jika kita kembali lagi menjadi kakak adik..."_

_"Cihh...kakak adik? Omong kosong! Kau bahkan bukan kakakku! Kau hanya orang asing yang dibawa appa kedalam rumah dan dengan kejam kau menghancurkan putera orang yang memungutmu dari panti asuhan...dasar namja brengsek! Jangan mencoba bergerak disekitarku lagi, aku muak melihatmu...mulai saat ini kau dan aku adalah orang asing, aku membencimu!" kata Yunho, lalu berlalu pergi._

_Jaejoong membeku, shock dengan kata-kata Yunho barusan._

_~ Bukan begini yang kuinginkan~ bathin Jaejoong._

_Beberapa saat kemudian namja cantik itu sudah menangis terisak-isak._

_"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?...hiks...Yunnie...mianhae...jeongmal saranghae Yunho-ah...hiks...jangan membenciku, jebal...jangan membenciku lagi...hiks..." isak Jaejoong didalam kamar apartemen yang sepi._

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

Jaejoong duduk sendirian dikursi kelasnya dengan pikiran tak menentu. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini Jaejoong merasa kacau. Hari-harinya terasa hampa tanpa Yunho. Namja tampan itu tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sudah satu minggu sejak mereka putus, dan Yunho benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaannya. Bahkan Yunho bersikap kasar padanya kemarin.

.

.

**...Flashback...**

.

.

" Yunho -ah...tangkap ini!" teriak Yoochun dari seberang sana.

Hap!

Yunho pun menangkap bola itu dan mulai menggiringnya lagi sambil menghindari Changmin.

Yunho saat ini sedang bermain basket bersama teman –teman satu genknya, plus Kyuhyun-sahabat Changmin- yang menggantikan Junsu karena Junsu sedang tidak enak badan dan hanya memperhatikan mereka bermain dari pinggir lapangan. Dan entah kenapa meskipun tubuhnya pendek dan lebih kecil dari yang lain, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun mampu mengimbangi permainan Yunho dan yang lainnya. Bermain basket seperti ini memang sering mereka lakukan saat ada waktu luang.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho dari kejauhan, didekat pintu masuk menuju tempat latihan basket itu.

Namja cantik itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Yeah, sudah enam hari sejak mereka putus, dan mereka benar-benar tak saling bicara lagi. Bahkan Yunho tak mau sekalipun melihat Jaejoong meskipun Jaejoong berada hanya beberapa meter didekatnya. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar marah, atau malah memang sudah sangat membenci Jaejoong? Jaejoong pun tak tau.

Akhirnya para namja tampan itu - minus Junsu yang imut - berhenti bermain dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan pasti kearah Jaejoong berdiri. Jaejoong ingin bergerak pergi, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya sangat sulit dia gerakkan saat ini, dan berakhir dengan tubuh yang hanya diam mematung ditengah pintu. Satu persatu dari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melewatinya. Yoochun, Changmin, Kyuhyun,...

Tapi saat Yunho berada dihadapannya, namja itu malah berhenti dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!" kata Yunho ketus.

Jaejoong masih diam mematung.

"Yunho-ah, aku-"

"Kubilang minggir!"

BRUKK!

Tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh dengan keras kelantai setelah punggungnya membentur dinding di belakangnya, karena Yunho mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"Rasakan! Lain kali jangan menghalangi jalanku!" kata Yunho sambil berjalan pergi, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari YooKyuMin dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa lagi si pangeran es itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan hanya dijawab dengan kedikan bahu oleh Yoochun, sedangkan Changmin hanya diam.

Junsu yang tadinya berjalan dibelakang Yunho dengan cepat meraih tangan Jaejoong, membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Junsu khawatir.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Ah..ne..." lirih Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu lantai. Junsu ikut menepuk-nepuk celana Jaejoong itu sampai bersih.

"Gomawo...err..."

"Junsu...namaku Kim Junsu..."

"Ne...gomawo Junsu-ssi..."

Junsu hanya mengangguk.

"Su-ie...come on..." panggil Yoochun sok english.

Junsu menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Aku pergi dulu ya...err..."

"Aku Jaejoong...Kim Jaejoong"

"Ne...anneyong Jaejoong -ssi..."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

.

.

**End flashback'**

.

.

Jaejoong menelungkupkan kepalanya kemejanya, lagi-lagi menangis. Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang karena dia menangis terisak-isak. Untung tak ada seorangpun di dalam kelas saat ini. Tanpa disadari seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari balik tembok di dekat pintu kelasnya dengan tatapan sedih. Orang itu mengangkat tangannya di udara, dan membelai udara itu seolah-olah sedang membelai kepala Jaejoong saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa sekarang kau menangisi keputusanmu?" kata orang itu pelan, lalu berlalu pergi dari situ.

.

.

Musim hujan sudah mulai melanda kota Seoul dan sekitarnya. Saat ini mendung hitam sudah menggantung tebal dilangit, menandakan sebentar lagi hujan sudah akan turun.

Jaejoong memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru, takut terjebak hujan lagi di tengah jalan dan berakhir tiba di sekolah dalam keadaan tubuh setengah basah seperti seminggu belakangan ini.

Jika dulu saat bersama Yunho, mungkin Jaejoong bisa sedikit bersantai karena meskipun masih dibawah umur, tapi Yunho sudah memiliki mobil. Tapi kini Jaejoong harus kembali berdesak-desakan lagi dengan para pengguna bis setiap paginya.

Hujan sudah mulai turun rintik-rintik, bersamaan dengan bis yang berhenti tepat di halte seberang sekolah. Jaejoong turun dari bis dengan cepat dan berlari-lari menuju pagar sekolah. Hujan sudah mulai turun deras, bersamaan dengan kaki mungil Jaejoong yang tiba di dalam gedung sekolah.

"Huffttt...untung saja..." katanya.

Namja cantik itu mulai berjalan santai di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi, karena ini memang masih sangat pagi. Tubuhnya membawanya terus menuju ke kelasnya, dan kini kelasnya sudah tampak di depan matanya.

Jaejoong membawa tubuhnya memasuki pintu kelas, tapi tubuhnya mendadak membeku saat melihat pemandangan yang sukses membuat matanya panas dihari yang sepagi ini. Yeah...sebuah kissing scene live tengah terpampang jelas didepan matanya, yang dilakukan oleh mantan kekasih - atau adiknya - dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kwon Boa.

Bahkan bukan hanya melakukan torrid kiss saja, tapi tangan Yunho sudah meraba-raba perut gadis bernama Boa itu.

Brukk...

Tas yang dipegang Jaejoong terjatuh begitu saja kelantai, membuat dua orang yang sedang menikmati ciuman panas mereka itu sontak menoleh kearahnya. Jaejoong menunduk dalam, airmatanya sudah sedikit keluar dari mata indahnya. Dengan tubuh gemetar Jaejoong mengambil kembali tasnya yang terjatuh lalu membungkuk kepada dua orang di depannya itu.

"Ma - maafkan aku...silahkan lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian...aku akan menunggu diluar..." kata Jaejoong masih dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, bahkan sebenarnya dia sangat ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam bumi jika saja itu bisa dilakukannya.

"Tak perlu, lagipula aku sudah mau pergi" kata Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat Yunho kembali mengecup bibir gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan sepulang sekolah ne chagy...kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di hotel hari ini...atau boleh menginap sampai besok kalau kau mau..." kata Yunho genit sambil meraba bokong gadis itu.

Jaejoong membuang muka kearah lain, tak ingin melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di hadapannya itu.

Hati Jaejoong seakan sudah tercabik-cabik sampai hancur saat ini. Benarkan itu Yunho? Si brengsek dihadapannya itu, benarkah Yunho-nya? Jaejoong sangat ingin menyangkalnya, atau berharap ini hanya mimpinya saja, tapi semakin menyangkalnya, Jaejoong malah semakin yakin kalau itu memang Yunho-nya, orang yang sudah dicintainya sejak dia kecil.

Jaejoong masih berdiri mematung diambang pintu sambil menunduk, bahkan saat Yunho sudah berada dihadapannya, namja itu belum bergerak sama sekali. Kepalanya agak pusing, mungkin karena balakangan dirinya sulit tidur, atau karena kehujanan terus selama seminggu penuh, atau karena melihat adegan barusan? Jaejoong pun tak tau yang mana penyebabnya.

"Menyingkir dari pintu" kata Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong tak bergeming, malah memegangi kepalanya yang makin bertambah pusing sekarang.

"Cepat menyingkir jika kau tak ingin berakhir dengan terjatuh lagi kelantai seperti waktu itu" lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berputar-putar hebat, dan tubuhnya pun ambruk. Untung dengan sigap Yunho menangkap tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Hey...kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho sambil mengeratkan pegangannya ditubuh Jaejoong, memeluknya, dan tak ada jawaban apapun dari cherry lips Jaejoong selain hanya rintihan lemah.

Yunho memegangi tubuh Jaejoong dengan kening yang berkerut tajam. Tangan namja tampan itu sudah meraba cepat kening dan leher Jaejoong dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Astaga...kau demam" kata Yunho.

Dengan cepat namja tampan itu mengangkat Jaejoong kegendongannya.

"Boa-ya...tolong simpankan tas Jaejoong, aku akan membawanya keruang kesehatan..." pesannya pada gadis yang diciumnya tadi lalu dengan cepat membawa tubuh Jaejoong menuju keruang kesehatan.

.

.

Jaejoong masih memegangi tangan Yunho yang tak mau menatap kearahnya saat ini. Tak ada siapapun, hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di dalam ruang kesehatan gedung sekolah itu karena jam belajar memang sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu. Hujan masih turun dengan deras, dan sejak tadi Yunho masih juga diam.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Jaejoong untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Dan lagi-lagi Yunho hanya diam, tak mau menatapnya.

Yunho tau sikapnya ini sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi Yunho masih marah pada Jaejoong. Yunho sakit hati, dan ingin membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan Jaejoong padanya. Yunho ingin mengabaikan Jaejoong, seperti Jaejoong mengabaikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." kata Jaejoong, kata selain kata maaf yang diucapkannya berkali-kali sejak tadi.

"Aku tak peduli..." kata Yunho dingin, tapi Yunho tak menolak genggaman tangan Jaejoong dijarinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Jadi kau benar-benar membenciku saat ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Hmm..." jawab Yunho singkat.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghilang dari hidupmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, kali ini dengan airmata yang mengalir dari pipi putihnya.

Yunho terdiam.

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau yang memutuskan untuk berpisah, kau yang tak mencintaiku lagi!" kata Yunho emosi.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu...hanya saja kita tak boleh bersama..."

"Ya sudah...kalau begitu tak perlu membahas hal ini lagi kan? Karena meskipun kukatakan aku mencintaimu juga, kau tetap akan bertahan pada prinsipmu bahwa hubungan kita ini tak akan berhasil...kau tak mau berjuang bersamaku, kau pengecut Jae!"

Jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Bukan begitu...tapi aku-"

Yunho menunggu. Tapi Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Sudahlah...ini percuma...pembicaraan ini tak ada gunanya...lebih baik kita pulang,dan biarkan saja keadaannya tetap seperti ini...kau dan aku sejak awal memang saling membenci...bagus bukan?" kata Yunho sinis.

"Aku...tak pernah membencimu...sekalipun dalam hidupku..aku tak pernah membencimu" kata Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Apa aku masih boleh mencoba lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Kening Yunho berkerut tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin memperjuangkanmu...maukah kau memberikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi dan berjuang bersamaku?"

Yunho tak menjawab.

Jaejoong menunggu lama...tapi Yunho masih tetap diam.

"Yunnie...apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kumohon bicaralah..."

"..."

Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan mencium bibir namja tampan itu, berusaha mencari jawabannya sendiri. Tapi Yunho hanya diam dan tak membalas ciumannya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menarik dirinya dan menunduk.

"Aku sudah mengerti...tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku...hiks..."

Jaejoong menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu mulai melangkah pergi dari hadapan Yunho dengan air mata yang menetes-netes. Jaejoong menuju ke kelasnya, mengambil tasnya dan hendak pulang, tapi Yunho sudah menghadangnya di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Katakan...apa alasan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau memutuskan aku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Sudah tak perlu dijawab lagi...meskipun kujawab tetap tak akan merubah apapun...lagipula kau sudah tak mencintaiku la-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU JUNG JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho emosi.

Jaejoong terdiam dengan airmata yang masih menetes-netes. Yunho menghapus air mata itu lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan cepat.

"Mianhe Boo...aku tak ingin menyakitimu...tapi aku sangat marah...maafkan aku...saranghae Boojae...jeongmal..."

Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dan menatap mata musang Yunho dengan doe eyesnya. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong telah kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho dan melumatnya dan kini Yunho membalas ciumannya. Beberapa saat berlalu dan ciuman itu berakhir. Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut kening namja cantik itu, lalu kembali menatap mata Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Jadi apa alasan kita putus?" tanya Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang masih juga menetes.

"Appa mengetahui hubungan kita dan menentangnya..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Appa?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dan akhirnya terkuaklah segala penyebab keretakan hubungan mereka. Jaejoong menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada saat ia berkunjung ke rumah appanya.

Yunho menatap sedih pada Jaejoong. Dia mengerti sekarang mengapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu dan itu membuat Yunho menyesal. " Tapi appa sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku...Mianhae...Boo..."

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memperjuangkanku? Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan oleh orang lain selain kau.." tanya Yunho akhirnya.

Jaejoong memegangi tangan Yunho yang menangkup pipinya.

"Apapun...mungkin dengan memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan kita..."

Yunho kembali mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui appa...dan berjuang bersama-sama..." kata Yunho, lalu menggenggam jemari Jaejoong dan menariknya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Status: LoVe & HaTe Chap 7 is Complete!**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah Appa Jung akan merestui hubungan mereka..?**

**Euuum...silahkan temukan jawabannya di chap berikutnya...berdoa saja semoga Jia sedang tidak sarap dan kembali menistakan mereka...hohoho...#kabuuuuuurrrr...**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua yang udah Read, Ripiu, Fav ataupun Fol epep ini...**

**Mian Jia blum bisa nyebutin atu-atu... soalnya Jia lagi keburu waktu... ^_^**

**Dan semoga chap kali ini juga ga bikin chingu semua bosen ne... dan masih bersedia meluangkan sedikit pikiran lewat kolom ripiu... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**Love & Hate**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: T – M ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Etc**

**Summary: Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur cepat, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptasi dari author Tmarionlie (ijin resmi dari author) ... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... etc**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

.

.

_"Appa mengetahui hubungan kita dan menentangnya..." lirih Jaejoong._

_"Appa?" tanya Yunho tak percaya._

_Jaejoong mengangguk. Dan akhirnya terkuaklah segala penyebab keretakan hubungan mereka. Jaejoong menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada saat ia berkunjung ke rumah appanya._

_Yunho menatap sedih pada Jaejoong. Dia mengerti sekarang mengapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu dan itu membuat Yunho menyesal. " Tapi appa sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku...Mianhae...Boo..."_

_Jaejoong kembali mengangguk._

_Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang._

_"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memperjuangkanku? Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan oleh orang lain selain kau.." tanya Yunho akhirnya._

_Jaejoong memegangi tangan Yunho yang menangkup pipinya._

_"Apapun...mungkin dengan memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan kita..."_

_Yunho kembali mengecup kening Jaejoong._

_"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui appa...dan berjuang bersama-sama..." kata Yunho, lalu menggenggam jemari Jaejoong dan menariknya pergi._

.

.

Jaejoong menatap takut kearah rumah yang ada disamping kirinya itu. Hujan baru saja berhenti. Saat ini dirinya dan Yunho masih berada didalam mobil yang masih terparkir diluar pagar rumah orangtua mereka. Dan sudah sejak tadi juga yunho menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sambil terus-menerus membujuknya untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah, menemui ayah mereka. Tapi berkali-kali pula Jaejoong meminta pada Yunho agar memberinya sedikit waktu. Bahkan sudah lewat dua jam - untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Baby...ayolah...kau bersamaku, aku berjanji akan melindungimu jika appa marah..." bujuk Yunho lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Jaejoong kembali menatap rumah itu dan meremas kuat tangan Yunho yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku bukan takut dimarahi appa Yunnie...tapi aku sangat takut menyakiti appa...eottokhae?" kata Jaejoong, sudah hampir menangis.

Kepala Jaejoong menjadi semakin pusing saat ini. Demamnya bahkan belum berkurang sama sekali.

Yunho menarik nafas kesal.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Boojae sendiri yang bilang mau berjuang bersamaku, tapi kini Boojae sendiri yang ingin mundur" kata Yunho sedikit emosi.

Jaejoong kini benar-benar menangis, membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya menjadi bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Jaejoong meremas rambutnya sendiri, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera hebat dikepalanya itu, tapi dengan tangan Yunho menghentikannya.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri...aku juga sakit melihatnya..." kata Yunho melembut sambil kembali menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong.

Hening...

"Sudahlah...kita tunda saja...aku tau kau belum siap..." kata Yunho kecewa.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dengan pikiran yang sangat kacau, kemudian Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Yunho. Jaejoong langsung tersenyum lembut saat Yunho menoleh padanya.

"Baiklah...ayo kita temui appa sekarang...lebih cepat lebih baik...nanti ataupun sekarang, toh kita tetap harus melakukan hal ini juga...aku akan memperjuangkanmu..." kata Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup kening panas Jaejoong sekilas.

"Aku juga akan memperjuangkanmu sayang..." kata Yunho sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya berkali-kali. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, Jaejoong sangat takut sekarang. Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang berada disampingnya dan kekasihnya yang berkulit cokelat eksotis itu langsung tersenyum hangat padanya, mengurangi rasa takut yang hinggap dalam hatinya saat ini, seolah memberikan Jaejoong kekuatan. Jaejoong juga balas tersenyum. "Kau sudah siap chagy?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho pun membuka pintu utama dan membawa Jaejoong menuju ke ruang menonton, karena biasanya ayahnya akan menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama disana bersama ibunya.

Genggaman Jaejoong melemah saat melihat ibu dan ayah angkatnya sedang duduk diam didepan tv, menyaksikan drama keluarga kesukaan mereka. Jaejoong hampir saja melepaskan tangan Yunho saat ayah angkatnya menoleh kearah mereka, tapi tangan Yunho menggenggam jemarinya dengan sangat kuat.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong berdiri tepat didepan ayah dan ibunya duduk, lalu membungkuk hormat pada mereka. Jaejoong juga melakukan hal sama, tapi namja itu hanya menunduk,t ak berani menatap kedua orangtua angkatnya, terutama ayahnya, karena soal hubungannya dan Yunho, sepertinya ibunya Yunho tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Appa...kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada appa..." kata Yunho memulai percakapan.

Sang ayah hanya diam, memasang tampang datar saat melihat tautan tangan kedua anaknya itu.

Pria tua itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jadi kalian masih bersama?" tanya appa Jung dengan nada yang datar.

Yunho mengangguk. "Mianhae appa...tapi aku tak bisa berpisah dengan Jaejoong hyung...aku mencintai dia..."

Appa Jung kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong.

"Jadi Joongie menentang appa? Joongie sengaja ingin menyakiti appa?" tanyanya pada namja cantik yang masih menunduk itu.

"Yeobo...jangan terlalu keras pada Jaejoong..." kata isterinya mengingatkan.

Appa Jung hanya diam.

"Ini bukan salah Jaejoong hyung appa, tapi-"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat merasakan tangannya diremas kuat oleh Jaejoong. Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang masih menunduk disampingnya itu. Namja cantik itu melepaskan tangan Yunho, lalu berlutut tepat didepan kaki ayah angkatnya.

"Joongie...apa yang kau lakukan nak? Berdirilah dan duduk diatas sofa" kata eomma Jung sambil menatap khawatir pada putera angkatnya itu.

Appa Jung juga tampak terkejut, tapi hanya diam saja.

Jaejoong mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku...aku tau sikapku ini melukai perasaan kalian...aku tau tak seharusnya aku membiarkan perasaan menyimpangku ini terus berkembang untuk putera kalian, aku tau hubungan sesama jenis adalah sebuah dosa...aku tau kalian pasti merasa kecewa dan menyesal telah membesarkan anak abnormal sepertiku...aku-"

"Joongie, hentikan!" bentak eomma Jung, kesal dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong.

"Aniya Nyonya Jung... kumohon dengarkan aku sampai selesai..."

"Nyo-nyonya Jung?" kata eomma Yunho shock, begitu juga appa Yunho bahkan Yunho sendiri.

"Aku juga tak tau kenapa aku tumbuh tak normal seperti ini, tapi aku mencintai putera kalian...aku sangat mencintai Jung Yunho, jadi kumohon restui hubungan kami...kami sudah mencoba berpisah, tapi yang kami dapatkan hanyalah rasa sakit, aku menyakiti Yunho dan juga menyakiti diriku sendiri...jadi kumohon biarkan kami tetap bersama...kumohon Tuan Jung..."

"JAEJOONG! Eomma bilang hentikan! Kau putera eomma!" kata eomma Jung marah sekaligus sedih, lalu wanita itu menangis.

Appa Jung masih diam, sambil menatap kepala Jaejoong yang menunduk dikakinya dengan tatapan yang sedih.

"Kumohon Tuan Jung..." kata Jaejoong lagi, suaranya sudah terdengar sangat lemah. Jaejoong menunduk semakin dalam, lagi-lagi menangis.

"Jebal..." pintanya sekali lagi, dan Appa Jung pun akhirnya luluh juga.

Pria tua itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengelus kepala Jaejoong, tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh sehelaipun rambut karamel Jaejoong, namja cantik itu sudah ambruk dikakinya.

"Astaga, Joongie! Kau kenapa nak?" kata Appa Jung panik sambil menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

Yunho dan ibunya pun langsung menghambur kearah Jaejoong.

"Baby...sadarlah..." kata Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah...kenapa tubuh Jaejoong sangat panas?" tanya eomma Jung sambil memegangi kening dan pipi Jaejoong.

" Jaejoong hyung demam, sudah sejak pagi...belakangan ini dia selalu kehujanan saat berangkat kesekolah..."

"YA! Dasar bocah sialan! Kenapa Joongie bisa kehujanan? Apa gunanya aku memberimu mobil, hah? Menjaganya saja kau tak becus, bagaimana appa akan membiarkanmu bersamanya!" kata appa Jung kesal sambil memukul-mukul kepala puteranya sendiri.

"Aaww...appa...hentikan...ini semua juga gara-gara appa! Kalau appa tak menekan kekasihku kami tak akan putus dan dia tak akan kehujanan sampai sakit begini...aishhhh!" kata Yunho membela diri sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Appa Jung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan keponya.

"Jadi kalian sudah sempat putus juga?"

"Tentu saja! Dan setiap hari kekasihku menangis di sekolah selama kami berpisah, dan itu semua gara-gara appa!" teriak Yunho emosi.

Bletakk!

Bletakk!

"Aduhh..."

"Awww..."

Kedua ayah-anak itu meringis kesakitan setelah dapat jitakan telak dari wanita yang ada disamping mereka. "Yah! Eomma!" protes Yunho.

Bletakk!

Satu jitakan tambahan untuk Yunho.

"Appo..."rintih Yunho sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Dasar ayah-anak tak tau situasi...sudah tau Joongie sakit masih juga berisik...kau!" tunjuk eomma Jung pada Yunho, "... Cepat bawa puteraku kekamar!" titah eomma Jung mutlak.

Yunho melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. "Bukannya aku yang putera eomma..."

"Aishhh...berisik! Cepat gendong kekasihmu kekamar, eomma akan merawatnya!" kata eomma Jung.

"Arrasso..."

Dengan cepat Yunho menggendong Jaejoong kekamarnya diikuti oleh ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

"Joongie...bangunlah nak...appa menyerah...appa akan merestui hubunganmu dengan si phabo Yunho...jangan sakit nak...appa sangat sedih melihatmu sakit begini...maafkan appa..."kata appa Jung sambil mengusap-usap kepala putera kesayangannya itu.

Eomma Jung masih sibuk didapur, sedangkan Yunho sibuk mengganti-ganti kompresan didahi Jaejoong.

"Baby...bangunlah..." kata Yunho sambil mengusap-usap pipi Jaejoong. Tapi ayahnya menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari wajah Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Plak..

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajah puteraku, bocah!"

"Appa! Jaejoong milikku!"

"Aniya...Joongie milik appa!"

"Aku kekasihnya, jadi Jaejoong milikku!"

"Aku appanya, jadi Joongie milik appa!"

"Aku yang putera appa...kenapa justru aku yang dianak tirikan?!" kata Yunho frustasi.

"Aisshhh...diamlah bocah, kau sangat berisik"

Tak lama Jaejoong pun membuka matanya, membuat dua orang yang berdebat itu langsung berhenti dan menatap kepo padanya.

"Joongie...kau sudah sadar nak? Masih pusing?"

"Boojae...apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan heran lalu menggeleng.

"Ah...syukurlah..." kata appa Jung sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Tu-tuan Jung..."

"Jangan panggil appa seperti itu lagi...appa jadi sedih...huhuhu..." kata appa Jung mendramatisir.

Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung kearah Yunho seolah ingin berkata 'apa yang kulewatkan? Kenapa appa bertingkah seperti ini?'.

Yunho hanya menjawab tatapan Jaejoong dengan kedikan dibahunya. Jaejoong mengkerutkan keningnya, berpikir.

Appa Jung melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan mencium kening putera angkatnya itu.

"Maafkan appa nak...appa tak akan menentang hubunganmu dengan Yunho lagi...appa sayang padamu..."

Jaejoong menatap ayah angkatnya dalam-dalam, baru mengerti situasinya. Perlahan senyum namja cantik itu terkembang. Jaejoong sangat senang. Ayah angkatnya itu sangat menyayanginya, dan Jaejoong sangat bersyukur.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil sekaligus briliant muncul dikepalanya. Jaejoong pun tersenyum-senyum aneh kearah ayahnya.

"Aigoo...kenapa kau sangat senang karena appamu merestui hubunganmu dengan namja tidak berguna ini, memangnya tak ada lagi yang lebih tampan dari dia sayang?" tanya eomma Jung yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu dengan semangkuk bubur panas ditangannya.

"Eomma...jadi menurut eomma aku jelek, begitu?" kata Yunho tersinggung.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa.

"Ne eomma...bagiku Yunho yang paling tampan...ghamsamida eomma...ghamsamida Tuan Jung..."

"Mwo? Tuan Jung? Kenapa hanya pada appa kau memberikan panggilan seperti itu sedangkan pada eomma tidak? Jangan hukum appa lagi...panggil appa, ne?" bujuk Appa Jung, tapi Jaejoong hanya diam.

Appa Jung menangkup wajah putera angkatnya itu.

"Panggil aku appa sayang...ap-pa..." bujuk Appa Jung sambil mengejakan cara memanggilnya seperti mengajarkan anak berusia satu tahun yang baru mulai belajar bicara.

~ Cihh...memangnya Jaejoong bayi~ cibir Yunho dalam hati.

"Ayo nak...panggil appa...ap-pa..."

"Tu-tuan..."

"Bukan Tuan, tapi appa..."

"Tuan..."

Appa Jung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat Jaejoong setengah mati menahan tawanya.

"Aishhh...apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memanggilku appa lagi...huhuhu..."

~ Aishhh...ini sudah terlalu berlebihan, dasar pak tua!~ rutuk Yunho lagi.

Yunho menatap kekasihnya heran, tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya bersikap aneh seperti itu. Apa demam membuat Jaejoong amnesia dan lupa caranya memanggil 'appa' pada ayahnya?

Appa Jung masih melengkungkan bibirnya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan kembali memanggil appa pada Tuan...tapi Tuan harus menuruti keinginanku..."kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Wajah appa Jung langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Rumah? Mobil? Perhiasan mahal? Atau mungkin kamar yang dilengkapi dengan boneka gajah dan hello kitty? Katakan-katakan!" kata appa Jung bersemangat.

Jaejoong menggeleng polos. Padahal dalam hati namja cantik itu, semua tawaran appa nya sangatlah menggiurkan.

"Lalu?"

Yunho mengkerutkan keningnya, mencoba menebak apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa. Dua detik kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada sang appa.

"Nikahkan Joongie dengan Yunnie saat kami telah lulus sekolah" kata Jaejoong dengan suara yang teramat pasti.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Status: LoVe & HaTe Chap 8 is Complete!**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana dengan chapter ini chingu?**

**Jia ga pengen buat masalahnya belibet..soalnya kan Jia udah bilang klo epep ini sifatnya 'ringan' soo...yaa beginilah jadinya...**

**Jia harap kalian semua suka...**

**N sekalian Jia mau inpo.. kalau Jia udah proses untuk post epep baru ber-chapter lagi... jdulnya, 'Who You?' tapi ga tau juga, apa banyak yg suka.. Jia harep sih iia..hehe**

**NB: Ada yang minta Yunjae NC kah? #smirkyadong**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeongmal gomawo buat semua readers yang udah nyempetin baca epep ini, bahkan untuk yang udah ripiu, fav n follow... n mianhe karena Jia ngaret sehari untuk update last chap.. coz Jia baru aja dtg dari kampoeng...fiuuh... so tired... but Jia sempetin buat tetep update.. semoga berkenan di hati kalian semua...**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**Love & Hate**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: - Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Etc**

**Summary: Jaejoong yang memendam perasaan cinta pada adik angkatnya Jung Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Hingga entah kapan tepatnya ... perasaan Yunho pun mulai berubah...**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur cepat, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Dont like dont read!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

.

.

_"Aku akan kembali memanggil appa pada Tuan...tapi Tuan harus menuruti keinginanku..."kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba._

_Wajah appa Jung langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya._

_"Apa yang kau inginkan? Rumah? Mobil? Perhiasan mahal? Atau mungkin kamar yang dilengkapi dengan boneka gajah dan hello kitty? Katakan-katakan!" kata appa Jung bersemangat._

_Jaejoong menggeleng polos. Padahal dalam hati namja cantik itu, semua tawaran appa nya sangatlah menggiurkan._

_"Lalu?"_

_Yunho mengkerutkan keningnya, mencoba menebak apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa. Dua detik kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada sang appa._

_"Nikahkan Joongie dengan Yunnie saat kami telah lulus sekolah" kata Jaejoong dengan suara yang teramat pasti._

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 9**

**.**

**.**

"Omo!" kata eomma Jung sambil menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa melihat wajah suaminya yang tampak sangat bodoh setelah mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho langsung mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu mengangguk-angguk semangat sambil membulatkan mulutnya.

~ Daebakkk Jung Jaejoong...appa pasti terkena serangan jantung mendadak setelah ini...ckckckck...~ bathin Yunho nista.

Jaejoong masih menatap appa Jung dengan polosnya, menunggu jawaban ayah angkatnya sambil sesekali melirik ayah angkatnya yang sekarang sedang memijit pelipisnya sendiri itu.

"Tu-tuan...otte?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Hufftttt...baiklah..." kata Appa Jung menyerah.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung berbinar-binar cerah. Namja cantik itupun langsung memeluk erat ayah angkatnya.

"Ghamsamida appa...saranghae..."

Appa Jung pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Joongie..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan senyum lebar dibahu ayah angkatnya, dan Yunho pun membalas dengan senyuman sambil memainkan telunjuknya kearah Jaejoong.

"Kekasihmu sangat brilliant Yunho-ah..." bisik eomma Jung ditelinga Yunho.

"Yeah...atau lebih tepatnya...nakal" jawab Yunho dengan seringaiannya dan dijawab kekehan oleh ibunya.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang sibuk belajar saat ini, padahal demamnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho masih berada dirumah orangtua mereka, karena ayah dan ibunya melarangnya kembali ke apartemen dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih belum sehat seperti itu.

"Baby..."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok Yunho yang berjalan mendekat kerahnya sambil membawakan satu nampan yang berisi bermacam-macam makanan.

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meletakkan bolpoin yang digunakannya tadi ketempatnya.

"Eomma menyuruhmu makan...dan semua ini adalah makanan kesukaanmu" jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat makanan-makanan itu dengan bingung, karena makanan itu semua memang adalah makanan kesukaannya. Berkali-kali sumpitnya diarahkannya kesalah satu makanan, tapi berbelok kearah yang satunya dan satunya lagi, saking bingungnya. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu dan hanya menontonnya saja sambil menopangkan dagunya ditangannya.

"Aishh...aku bingung mau makan yang mana dulu..." kata Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh.

"Habiskan saja semuanya sayang..."

"Kau pikir aku ini Hulk apa?" kata Jaejoong, membuat Yunho kembali tertawa karena geli.

Hening...

Jaejoong sibuk dengan makanannya dan Yunho sibuk memandangi wajah Jaejoong.

"Baby..." panggil Yunho.

"Ne?"

"Darimana kau dapat ide itu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ide apa?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Meminta appa menikahkan kita" jelas Yunho.

"Uhukk!"

Jaejoong sontak tersedak saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho itu, membuat Yunho langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya karena panik.

"Baby...gwenchana?" tanya Yunho sambil menyodorkan air minum kebibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong n hanya mengangguk setelah tenggorokannya terasa lega.

"Hufftt...kau mengagetkanku saja..." kata Yunho.

Hening...

"Jadi?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menunduk, gugup.

"Hey, baby Boo..."

Jaejoong mendongak sedikit, menatap Yunho.

"I-itu...aku tidak tau...hanya terlintas begitu saja diotakku...lagipula appa sudah membuatku sangat sedih...aku jadi ingin membalasnya..." jawab Jaejoong sambil melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

Yunho tertawa geli.

"Jadi kau sangat ingin menikah denganku, eum?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong meremas sumpitnya.

"Me-memangnya kau tidak?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

Yunho tak menjawab lagi, membuat Jaejoong langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Yun-yunnie...ap-apa k-kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila menolak namja secantik dirimu? Lagipula aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi jawabannya tentu saja aku mau" jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis.

"Eeeii...jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Boo...aku jadi tak tahan ingin segera menyerangmu..."

Jaejoong langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Astaga...tidak-tidak...jangan yang itu juga, aku jadi tak tahan ingin menciummu baby..." kata Yunho lagi.

"Jadi aku harus memasang wajah yang bagaimana? Apa yang seperti ini?"

Jaejoong pun langsung memasang silly face diwajahnya, membuat Yunho langsung tertawa ngakak karenanya.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan tawanya dan memperhatikan wajah namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum aneh itu lalu mengelus surai Jaejoong dengan sayang. Namja cantik itu sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Yunho dengan cengiran yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tak henti menatapnya.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu karena sudah membuatku begitu tersiksa karena sikapmu baby...".

Kata-kata Yunho sukses membuat cengiran itu sirna. Jaejoong menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong. Kemudian ia mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

Yunho meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu Jaejoong kemudian mendorongnya keatas membuat wajah Jaejoong mendonggak. Mereka saling menatap lama.

Tangan Yunho menyibakkan kesamping rambut poni Jaejoong kemudian membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya menikmati gerakan tangan Yunho yang beralih menyentuh matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya kemudian dengan gerakan lembut tangan Yunho turun pada lehernya.

Yunho menatap lekat pada setiap lekukan wajah kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan namja cantik itu. Bahkan hatinya sedikit tak percaya akhirnya mereka bisa bersama seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Boojae...".

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi Yunho.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu disampingmu. Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, dan mematuhi semua perkataanmu...".

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya.

"Seperti seorang budak saja...".

Jaejoong terkekeh, kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi budakmu...".

Yunho tertawa. Ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Apa ini? Kau mau menebus kesalahanmu?".

"Heum..ini adalah penebusan dosaku pada Jung Yunho...wae? Kau tidak mau menerimanya?".

Yunho semakin tertawa kemudian ia mencium sekilas leher Jaejoong.

"Mana mungkin aku menolak budak termanis didunia ini...".

"Ohoo...apa sekarang kau mencoba merayu budakmu?".

"Ini tidak bisa disebut merayu baby...yang namanya merayu itu seperti ini...".

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dan menindihnya kemudian ia menggigit kecil leher Jaejoong dan mengecupnya dengan keras menciptakan bercak merah disana.

"Aahhh...".Desah Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan tertawa. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pada Yunho.

Detik kemudian Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho tak berhenti tertawa. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium bibir hati Yunho, saat Yunho hendak membalas ciumannya Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya kemudian ia terkekeh. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya namun kemudian ia juga tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kekasihku ini sekarang lebih menjadi nakal dari pada malu-malu...".

"Aku akan menjadi nakal didepanmu Yunnie...".Balas Jaejoong manja.

Yunho terkekeh. Kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tertawa. Sesaat kemudian Yunho menatap lekat pada bercak merah hasil kecupannya dileher Jaejoong kemudian ia membelai lembut bercak merah itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ingin menciptakan lebih banyak, Yunnie?" Goda Jaejoong saat Yunho terus membelai bercak merah dilehernya.

Yunho tertawa. "Tidak sekarang baby...".

Yunho menyingkir dari tubuh Jaejoong kemudian ia berbaring disamping Jaejoong, menarik tubuh namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Jaejoong mendonggak menatap Yunho.

"Wae?".

"Kau masih belum pulih baby..".

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia beranjak dan menindih tubuh Yunho, ia berbaring tepat diatas tubuh Yunho. Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak lelah sama sekali Yunnie...ayo kita bercinta...".

Yunho semakin bingung. Setelah hampir satu bulan berpisah tiba-tiba kekasihnya menjadi fulgar seperti itu.

"Baby...aku merasa kau akan menyerangku...".Ucap Yunho sedikit ngeri.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka bercinta denganku...?".

"Aigoo...itu tidak mungkin baby...yang paling aku sukai adalah bercinta denganmu...".

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang...".Rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya sekarang baby...?".

"Aku merindukanmu...dan lagi..." Jaejoong menunduk, dan Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku berfikir kau mungkin tidak suka bercinta denganku...karena sepertinya kau sangat menikmati saat –saat bersama Boa. Aku takut kau bosan padaku, Yun."

Yunho tertawa. Ia membelai pipi chubby namja cantik yang masih menindihnya itu.

"Kau tahu baby Boo?".

Jaejoong mendonggak menatap Yunho.

" Kau adalah satu – satunya orang yang bisa mengambil seluruh hatiku dan bahkan membuatku gila hanya dengan memikirkanmu. Bagiku, hal yang paling menggoda didunia ini adalah tubuhmu...hal yang paling nikmat didunia ini adalah bercinta denganmu...kau yang paling kuinginkan didunia ini...tapi...aku tidak mau menyakitimu baby...kau masih belum pulih saat ini dan kau tak akan menikmatinya jika kita melakukannya sekarang...lagipula apa kau mau appa memergoki kita dan akhirnya pria tua itu akan mencincangku hidup-hidup, eum...".

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya sambil memikirkan kata-kata Yunho. Yunho hanya terkekeh.

"Aigoo...kekasih kecilku...".Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong kesamping turun dari tubuhnya lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Kita istirahat dulu baby...dan kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan nanti...".

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu ia memeluk pinggang Yunho dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya didada Yunho mencari posisi yang nyaman kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

.

.

Six Month Later

Jaejoong berjalan dengan gugup disamping appanya menuju altar tempat Yunho menunggunya sekarang. Ok, ini memang aneh karena Jaejoong bukan yeoja, tapi berhubung Jaejoong uke-nya jadi Yunho yang menunggunya didepan altar.

Pernikahan itu hanya dihadiri oleh keempat sahabat Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun serta keluarga besar Yunho dan beberapa ibu panti tempat Jaejoong tinggal dulu. Jaejoong dan Yunho menginginkan pernikahan itu dirahasiakan untuk menjaga profesi keluarga Jung masing-masing yang bernaung didunia politik.

Yunho menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar, sedang Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Yunho. Why? Pasalnya sejak kembalinya mereka bersama – dan itu sudah hampir enam bulan, tapi Yunho tidak mau bercinta dengannya sebelum mereka menikah dengan alasan itu hukuman untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh mendapat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya dihari pernikahan mereka.

"You're so cute baby Boo".Bisiknya saat Jaejoong bediri disampingnya.

"Dan kau sangat jelek beruang gendut..".Balas Jaejoong sadis.

"Oh ayolah baby Boo...aku tahu sekarang kau mengagumi ketampananku...".

"Hahahaa...". Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Tampan? Sayang sekali kau sangat jelek hari ini ber—"

"Ehem! Bisakah kita mulai?".Sela pastor yang berdiri dihadapan mereka saat melihat kedua namja yang akan berjanji sebagai pasangan hidup itu malah berdebat.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dan Jaejoong tertunduk malu. Orang-orang dibelakang mereka menertawakan mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian upacara pernikahan dimulai...

"Jung Yunho,,,apakah kau bersedia menerima Jung Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam sehat maupun sakit? Hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Dan Jung Jaejoong. Apakah kau bersedia menemani Jung Yunho dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Y-ya. Saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan hidup. Sang mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai..eumm...pria yang satunya."

Detik kemudian, kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan manis, dan lembut.

.

.

"Aigoo...melelahkan sekali..." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang setelah acara pernikahan selesai.

Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong yang masih berbaring dan membelai lembut rambut namja cantik itu.

"Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu baby...setelah itu baru istirahat..".

"Wae? Kau tidak akan menyentuhku lagi dan menyuruhku tidur?".

Yunho tersenyum.

"Tidak akan baby...sudah cukup aku menahannya selama enam bulan ini..".

Jaejoong tertawa kemudian ia beranjak kekamar mandi. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum bahagia.

Beberapa saat kemudian...Yunho berdiri bersedekap menatap Jaejoong yang baru keluar kamar mandi. Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat Yunho menatapnya intens.

"W-wae?".

"Kau lama sekali baby..".

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong lalu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya kearah ranjang. Jaejoong terkekeh mengerti maksud Yunho.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong, menindihnya lalu mencium kasar bibir Jaejoong seolah ia sedang tergesa-gesa dan tak sabaran. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan membalas ciuman pasangan hidupnya itu.

Yunho menyibak bathrobe bagian atas Jaejoong kemudian tangannya bergerak lembut mencari nipple Jaejoong, setelah menemukan yang dicari, telunjuknya menekan nipple kecil itu dan memutar-mutarnya, sedang ujung nipple yang satunya ia gesekkan dengan kukunya, membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang nikmat.

"Aaahh...Yunnieh...aaahh...".

Bibir Yunho kini sudah mengerjai(?) seluruh leher Jaejoong, mengecupnya lembut, menggigit kecil lalu mengesapnya dengan keras hingga memerah. Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Yunho dan matanya terpejam rapat menikmati sentuhan tangan dan bibir Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak membuka kancing kemeja putih Yunho satu persatu kemudian melepasnya, Yunho membantu Jaejoong membuka bajunya hingga sekarang ia topless.

Jari-jari kecil Jaejoong bergerak didada Yunho, membelainya dengan sangat lembut sampai perutnya. Meraba perut eksotis itu dengan gerakan keatas kebawah. Yunho menggeram merasakan gerakan tangan Jaejoong. Ia menjilat dan menggigit ujung telinga Jaejoong dengan nafas memburu.

"Babyhh...Sentuhh...".Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka kancing dan resleting celana Yunho lalu tangannya menyusup kedalam, ia menyentuh junior big size Yunho lalu menariknya keluar dan mulai mengocoknya. Kaki Yunho bergetar halus dan bibirnya menyerang bibir Jaejoong menahan nikmat, ia menggeram berkali-kali dengan nafas memburu disela ciumannya.

"Lebih...cepathh...babyhh...".Pinta Yunho saat dirasakannya sesuatu sudah mendesak diujung juniornya.

Jaejoong tidak mempercepat kocokan tangannya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya didepan Yunho lalu menunduk dan melahap junior big size Yunho, menghisapnya dengan keras dan menggigitnya kecil. Yunho yang sudah tak tahan, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat pinggulnya lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat juniornya keluar masuk didalam mulut hangat Jaejoong.

"Boojaeeh..." Yunho melenguh nikmat. Wajahnya mendonggak, dan matanya terpejam, ia menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya kemudian menyemburkan cairannya didalam mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendonggak menatap Yunho dengan cairan yang sedikit mengalir dari mulutnya. Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan menjilati cairannya dibibir dan dagu Jaejoong.

"Kau hebat Boo..".Ucap Yunho saat melepaskan ciumannya.

Yunho membuka celananya dan membuka bathrobe yang dipakai Jaejoong. Kemudian membaringkan Jaejoong, ia mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut dan tangannya mengocok junior Jaejoong dengan pelan, telunjuknya bergerak berputar diantara lubang junior Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai mendesah lagi membuat junior Yunho kembali tegak sempurna.

Yunho melepas ciumannya, ia menjilat tiga jarinya, setelah cukup basah ia mengarahkan jari tengahnya pada hole Jaejoong lalu memasukkannya secara perlahan.

"Aaaagghhh..!". Jaejoong tersentak ia menggeliat antara sakit dan nikmat. Tangannya mencengkram seperei kuat-kuat, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terbuka. Yunho yang melihat wajah Jaejoong memerah kemudian meraih junior Jaejoong lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Aaah...ahhh...Yunnieeh...".Desah Jaejoong saat nikmat dijuniornya lebih mendominasi karena kocokan tangan Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong sudah kembali tenang Yunho menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali menggeliat namun tidak lama desahan keluar dari mulutnya karena gerakan kocokan tangan Yunho pada juniornya dan gerakan jari-jari Yunho yang menusuk-nusuk hole-nya dengan lembut.

"Aaahh...Yunn..ouuhh...Yunnieh...".

Yunhoi tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang semakin meracau dan menggeliat-liat nikmat. Ia sendiripun sudah tak tahan, gairahnya benar-benar memuncak.

Ia menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari hole Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa. Yunho tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Kumasukkan juniorku baby...".

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho sedikit mengangkat pantat Jaejoong kemudian mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang Jaejoong dan mendorong perlahan memasuki hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali mencengkram seprei, wajahnya mendonggak dan matanya terpejam merasakan junior Yunho yang terus mendorong masuk sampai tertancap sempurna didalam holenya.

"Ouuhggg babyhh..hangathh...ahh..." Yunho menggeram saat merasakan juniornya terasa hangat dan dihimpit keras hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, sama halnya dengan Yunho. Yunho menunduk menatap Jaejoong.

"Masih sakit baby...?".

Jaejoong menggeleng kemudian membelai lembut pipi Yunho.

"Teruskan Yunnie...".

Yunho tersenyum, mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Tangannya meraih junior Jaejoong dan mengocoknya seirama dengan hujaman juniornya didalam hole Jaejoong.

"Aaahhggg...Yun...Yunnieh...aahh...ouhh...".Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mempercepat gerakannya menghujamkan juniornya semakin dalam. Matanya terpejam merasakan nikmat dan tangannya semakin mencengkram seperei hingga berantakan tak berbentuk.

"Babyhhh...Ouuhh...nikmaatthh...".Yunho terus mempercepat gerakan tangan dan pinggulnya sambil menggigit bibirnya dan kepalanya mendonggak merasakan nikmat hole Jaejoong.

"Yunnieeeh...lebih...cepatthhh...akuhh...mau keluarhh...".

Jaejoong menggeleng kepalanya kekanan-kekiri dengan mata terpejam merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks. Yunho pun semakin mempercepat hujamannya. Ujung juniornya juga terasa berkedut dan sesak, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya mendonggak kemudian tubuhnya bergetar saat menyemburkan cairannya didalam hole Jaejoong. Bersamaan dengan itu Jaejoong mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit dan menyemburkan cairannya membasahi perut dan tangan Yunho.

"Aaaahhhh...!".Lenguh mereka bersamaan saat melepaskan cairan mereka.

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya merasakan hangat didalam holenya oleh cairan Yunho. Yunho membuka matanya kemudian ia menjilat cairan Jaejoong ditangannya sampai bersih kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka matanya. Nafasnya masih tersengga-senggal.

Yunho mengusap peluh didahi Jaejoong. "Lelah?".

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Suka apa baby?".

"Bercinta...".

Yunho tertawa. "Aku selalu menyukainya baby...mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menahannya lagi, dan kau harus selalu siap melayaniku...eum?".

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengalungkannya dileher Yunho.

"Aku selalu siap babyh...".

Yunho tersenyum dan sekali lagi ia mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"Yunnie...bisakah kau keluarkan juniormu?".

"Tidak mau...".

"Wae?".

"Didalam hangat baby...".

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Tapi kita harus tidur Yun".

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong keatas tubuhnya membalik posisi mereka tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong sekarang berada diatas tubuh Yunho.

"Tidurlah...".

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada sikap Yunho yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia tersenyum kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Yunho dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Suatu pagi...

.

.

Jaejoong menyiapkan sarapan pagi, sedang Yunho sibuk dengan sketsa ditangannya sambil menunggu masakan Jaejoong selesai. Sesekali Jaejoong melihat kearah jendela dapur saat mendengar suara anak-anak diluar.

Saat masakannya selesai Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang kerjaYunho dan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Yunnie".

"Eoh?".Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari sketsa rumah yang sedang digambarnya kearah Jaejoong yang sekarang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu.

Yunho tertawa. Kemudian beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Sudah selesai baby?".

"Heum..".

Yunho berjalan keruang makan sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Kemudian duduk berdampingan didepan meja makan. Disana cuma ada satu mangkuk nasi untuk berdua karena sejak menikah Yunho tidak mau makan dengan piring atau mangkuk yang berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Sesaat mereka mulai sarapan pagi mereka dengan saling menyuapi. Setelah selesai sarapan Jaejoong mencuci piring-piring sedang Yunho duduk dimeja makan menatap punggung Jaejoong, Yunho sangat menyukai moment itu.

"Yunnie...boleh aku bekerja?".Tanya Jaejoong saat meletakkan piring-piring yang sudah dicuci.

"Tidak Boojae".

"Kalau begitu boleh aku jalan-jalan keluar saat kau sedang bekerja?".

"Tidak~".

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho dengan bibir mengerucut, Yunho terkekeh geli melihat Jaejoong..

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya baby...Tidak boleh bekerja dan tidak boleh keluar rumah kecuali denganku atau Junsu dan kau hanya boleh mengunjungi appa dan eomma...".

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho lalu duduk dipangkuan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku kesepian saat kau sedang sibuk Yunnie".Rengek Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa memanggil Junsu kesini baby..".

Jaejoong menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kalau begitu ayo adopsi seorang anak...".

"Itu membuatmu senang?".

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu baiklah...".

Jaejoong tersenyum senang kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Yunho. Namun sesaat kemudian senyum bahagia itu berubah kebingungan.

"Kenapa baby?".

"Kalau nanti dia menanyakan siapa eomma-nya bagaimana?".

"Tentu saja kau eommanya baby...dan aku appanya...". sahut Yunho yakin.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya tak senang.

"Kenapa aku eommanya?".

"Wae? Bukankah sudah jelas karena aku seme-nya baby?".

"Aku bukan uke Yunnie...aku appa dan kau eomma...".

"Oh ayolah baby Boo..ini tidak lucu kalau aku dipanggil eomma...lagi pula kau mau dibilang apa kalau bukan uke?".

Jaejoong mulai kesal, ia menatap tajam pada Yunho. Sepertinya sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum bisa menerima kalau dia uke sekalipun statusnya sudah menikah.

"Yunnie aku appanya!".

"Aku appa-nya baby!".

"Tidak, aku appa-nya!". Jaejoong masih ngotot.

"Baby aku lebih pantas jadi appa!.".Yunho mulai frustasi menghadapi Jaejoong.

"Aku apmmmhhhttt!".

Dengan cepat Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Ciuman itu sukses membuat Jaejoong terlena, ia membalas ciuman lembut Yunho.

Yunho sudah begitu hafal bagaimana cara meredam amarah Jaejoong dan mengakhiri perdebatan atau pertengkaran mereka. Yaitu dengan menyelesaikannya dikamar. Begitu juga saat ini, Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong masuk kekamarnya untuk membuat Jaejoong lupa dengan keinginannya.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Status: LoVe & HaTe is Complete!**

**.**

**.**

**Yeeeeyyyy...akhirnya END juga...**

**Fiiuuuhhh... ini chap terpanjang...**

**Mian jika NC nya ga hot.. atau cerita tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.. tapi seginilah kemampuan Jia dalam menulis...^_^**

**Jeongmal Gomawo for all readers yg selama ini udah ngedukung Jia...n Jia tunggu kesan dan pesan terakhirnya...  
**

**Untuk selanjutnya bisa dicoba dibaca juga epep Jia yg jdulnya 'WHO YOU?'...**

**Itupun kalau kalian berkenan... tapi kalau ngga,, yaa..just leave it okay? ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**Xx Hug & Kiss xX**


End file.
